The story of the Hogwarts Elementals year 1:
by Fawkestheangelinthetardis
Summary: Story being rewritten. I am creating a new story with the same basic properties. However I will be remaking a lot of it. It will be called The elemental and the unquiet spirits. The story will be mad by the 20/4/13
1. VERY IMPORTANT AN MUST READ

**Very Important A/N: Must Read**

**Sorry this is not an update but it is very important that you read it. I got of a few comments about some confusion with the hunger games because of Peeta and Katniss therefore I am now changing their names. But first this has nothing to do with the Hunger games. I am sorry for some confusion. Katniss Everdeen will now be Katarina Evans and Peeta Mellark will be now Riley Parker. That is all I will be changing. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Mum dad it's here it's finally here" I scream in delight.

I look over to my best friend Roslyn Branning or Rosie for short. She has curly, vivid, red hair that stands out as through it was fire and golden-amber eyes. My name is Katerina Evans. I am eleven years old and from looking at my letter I'm just been accepted into Hogwarts! I have Dark brown, straight hair inherited from my mother and big, bright blue eyes the colour of the sea.

"Kat what are you yelling about" says my mother Alexandria Evans as she walks in with my father Charlie Evans. My mother and I look practically the same except I have my father's eyes.

"My Hogwarts letter" I say. "It says here I have been accepted"

Rosie who had been staring in shock for quite a while now starts squealing saying that "We finally getting to go now I have wanted to go ever since I saw Ryan go".

You see Ryan is her oldest brother. She has 5 more. Luke the second oldest just graduated Hogwarts to start playing for Puddlemere united for quidditch. Everyone was so excited but I guess it was expected he was the biggest jock. Then her third oldest brother Felix who was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was a neat freak and someone who was in love with rules. He had been recently became the Gryffindor prefect. The twins Jake and Nick were the complete opposite of him. They were the biggest pranksters you would ever meet. They hated rules and were starting their third year at Hogwarts. Finally the youngest child and only girl is Rosie. Rosie is intelligent and would read nearly any book that catches her eye. If I wasn't there to balance her out I don't know where she would be. All of the Brannings including their parents had vivid red hair and chocolate brown eyes except Rosie who had amber eyes.

I also had one older brother named Benjamin but we call Benny for short who was best friends with the twins and was also due to start his third year at Hogwarts. He had light brown hair and my mother's hazel eyes but still looked more like my father while I am my mother's image.

Speaking of my brother. "From the way you guys are giddy with excitement you probably have got your letters" he said as walked in with the twins.

Typical. You see my mother was best friends with Lisa Branning Rosie's mother at school. My father was also best friends with Xavier Branning, Rosie's father at school as well. So naturally we all grew up together as one BIG, BIG happy family. We were always at each other's houses in Latex Valley as we lived down the street from each other.

"Maybe when I get to Hogwarts one of the teachers will tell me what my scar meant" I say suddenly without thinking. My scar on the back of my neck in the shape of a star which was a taboo subject in my household or anyone's for that matter really. Everyone had always said I was born with it but I'm not stupid and I can tell that there not telling the truth. I had always wondered and whenever I brought it up my parents would get snappy and say that it was born like that, nothing else. So eventually I gave up. Really I haven't brought it up for a long time.

"I thought we agreed that you were born with the mark" snapped my mother as excepted. My parents were loving, caring and wonderful parents but when it came to my scar they changed. One day I thought I'll find out what it means but for now I just have to be patient.

"Sorry mum. But I am just so excited it sort of slipped out OK" I say

"That's quite alright Kat" says my father politely.

We call all the Brannings except Ryan as he is in South Africa for his job for a celebration dinner. Everyone's cheering and in a two days' time we get to go to Diagon's alley to get our stuff for Hogwarts.

"I'm so happy for you Kat" says my Dad

"We knew you were going to get in, we just knew it" my mum says while hugging me.

'Well Katerina and Roslyn, I hope you don't take the twins route, remember focus on your studies, follow the rules and maybe, just maybe you'll become a prefect like me" Felix exclaims. Rosie and I look at him with an annoyed look because we hate being called by a full names. I prefer being Kat instead of Katerina and Rosie prefers to be called Rosie instead of Roslyn

"Yes because everyone wants to become a pompous prat, a big git and a prefect" says one of the twins sarcastically. Sometimes even I couldn't tell which one was which when was standing next to each other. They are too identical.

Felix basically storms away from us. All summer long the twins and my brother who aided the twins in their pranks but was more focused in learning magic had been taunting him for becoming a prefect.

After more hugs and congratulations we finally are sent too bed.

Today's date is July 21st and on July 23rd I will become an official witch when I get all my stuff from Diagon Alley.

Well I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself, friends and my family. First of all I am born on the 31st of January. My brother is born on the 8th of December; my mum is born on the 11th of February and my father on the 19th of November. Rosie is born on the 2nd of June, her mum on the 11th of August her dad on the 12th of May. Her twin brothers on the 1st of April (I know seems right), Ryan on the 5th of July, Luke on the 1st of May and Felix on the 18th of July. My mother is a pureblood witch. She is the only child of Gina and Samuel Idons. My father is a halfblood wizard as his mother Tasha was a muggle- born and his father Richard Evans was a pureblood. My father was the eldest of two. Sarah his younger sister was a squib who married a muggle name Leo Sarris. They have one girl my age named Milly who is also a muggle. We absolutely loathe them as their afraid of us because we're wizards. We hate spending time with them and we rarely see them anyway. It's clear to us were welcomed in the house as much as a dead maggot.

Anyway Rosie is also a pureblood while I am a halfblood because of my father's parentage and I am proud.

There is also one other thing must tell you. You see me and Rosie aren't just any ordinary witches we control two out of the four elements. An amulet in the shape of a blue, crystallised, crescent moon hangs from my neck. From my mother's side I am descended from the great moon spirit or Queen of the Oceans, Selene. Selene had the power to control the element water in all forms like ice. Normal wizards can only do few simple elemental spells but not like I can(** author note: yes I know that in HP any wizard can use elemental spell but in my story they can't). **I can move water, control, bend it into different shapes as I am the current moon spirit just like she could. My mother's my mother was the previous moon spirit. You see when the current moon spirit dies the first **Girl **born from a descendant of hers becomes the next moon spirit. No one can become a moon spirit if the current one is alive and you must be of the bloodline.

Rumour is my grandmother the previous moon spirit died a day before I was born. Water and I, are a pair made in heaven. I can hold my breath so long my brother calls me a fish. I'm also a "fish" because I swim so fast. Water is at my mercy I can do whatever I want with it.

Rosie is another elemental. Four in all. Rosie's element is fire. Like me she has an amulet, except it is a red-orange sun. She can control, create and move fire. She can also when she is at her strongest (usually around midday) control lightning. She is descended from the original sun warrior (what the fire elemental is called) Apollina. Like the moon spirit it is the first **Girl **that becomes the next sun warrior. The last sun warrior was Rosie's grandmother on her mother's side. She died sometime before my own grandma. In fact my grandma was the last previous elementals to die.

The other two elementals are the air nomad controller of the element air and the Earth guard who controls the Earth and sometimes plants. Unlike the moon spirit and sun warrior it is the first **boy **that becomes the next air nomad and earth guard. The air nomad is descended from Aang the original Air Nomad. Apparently the previous air nomad was the current air nomad's grandfather on his father's side. The Earth guard is descended from Trot the original Earth Guard, the previous earth guard was said to also be the current earth guard's grandfather on his father's side. The two boys although I have never met them or even know their names are the same age as us. But the air nomad was born a year before the rest of us. Well this is as much as I know. The air nomad is born on the 28th of October 1994 while I am born as you know 31st of January 1995, the earth guard 16th of March 1995 and Rosie is born as you know 2nd of June 1995. We all live in England. Apparently the earth guard lives near the air nomad and are best of friends like I am with Rosie.

We are all due to start Hogwarts on the 1st of September. Maybe we will find out more about them.

If you're wondering why we all haven't met is because tradition states that the sun warrior and the moon spirit grow up knowing each other and that the earth guard and the air nomad grow up with each other but they don't all meet until the age of 11 years old. Well Rosie only turned 11 a month ago. But I guess we will all meet soon.

To be honest I have been anxious to meet the boys for a while but I just keep my mouth zipped. I haven't told anyone one this, not even Rosie.

Like us the boys have necklaces but instead of an amulet they have a chain. The Earth guard has a forest green chain with Earth signs written on the chain piece. It's hard to describe really. I have only seen pictures. The air nomad's chain is grey but not a boring, dull grey but a vibrant, bright grey like silver with yellow edges and on the chain piece is the 3 spirals that form an upside triangle that resembles the wind. The amulets and the chains have been passed down from generations. When the current elemental died their necklace is taken off, kept safely and the put on the next elemental as soon as their born.

I guess I have pondered about a lot and when I meet the other elementals there will be even more to ponder about.

I decide to reread my letter for the hundredth time that day and it says that:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sor, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Katerina Alexandria Evans**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place ay Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Deputy Headmaster (Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, Head of Gryffindor House)**_

I stare at my letter thinking I should frame it in my room. I look at my letter and realise Harry Potter will be teaching at the school. He is a legend from about 20-30 years ago (I** know that's not true just need to make it that so I can fit it into the plot). **He has a scar maybe he can answer my question about my scar.

I finally fall asleep with dreams about life at Hogwarts. Quidditch is to be played, spells to be learnt and some secrets to be revealed.


	3. Chapter 2

TODAY IS THE DAY WE GET TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!

Yesterday morning mum and Mrs Branning sent the owls to Hogwarts saying that we will be starting there on the 1st of September. All day Rosie and I talked about what will get at Diagon Alley and about Hogwarts until Nick said if we didn't shut up he would burn Rosie's favourite books and tickle me too death. As Rosie would literally faint if he even touched her favourite books and I was very ticklish we immediately stopped.

Instead we practised our elements. Ever since my 11th birthday I could do even more things with water and could control it perfectly. Rosie it starting to master fire so well even if her 11th birthday was only last month. This is something of an achievement as fire was known to be the hardest element to master because of the destruction that came with it. But Rosie seems to think that fire is rather than destruction, it is light, warmth and life and by the way she uses it you can't argue with her.

Although years ago she nearly burnt down some trees and if it wasn't for me putting it out with water who knows what will have happened. We decided to keep it a secret though.

There is a knock on the door. It must be the Brannings. Sure enough it is. Felix first comes through, then the twins, followed by Rosie who skips to me eagerly and lastly came Mr and Mrs Branning.

"Kat today we are getting our books, out cauldron, new robes, a new owl and a wand" Rosie exclaims.

We both start squealing and start chatting like there's no tomorrow.

"Kat, Rosie if you're done now we going to Diagon Alley now. We decided that we are using floo powder" shout my brother Benny at us. I sigh. I can't stand Floo powder as well I'm travelling by fire while I'm someone who controls water. It took heaps of attempts but I finally got the hang of it. I shudder at those thoughts of my mess-ups. However Rosie looks even more excited. She loves floo powder as she controls fire. Sometimes I don't know how we are best friends. Well they do say opposite's attracts.

"Come on Kat we've got to go now" says my mother as she ushers us to the fireplace. She hates floo powder nearly as much as I do too though. So does my brother but my dad doesn't mind it. The Brannings however like Rosie love it, while Mr Branning doesn't care what we use.

"Felix you first" says Mr Branning.

"Well we do need a responsible adult on the other side" says Felix

Typical Felix. So pompous. The twins and my brother look as though they're going to burst out of laughter at any second.

Felix throws them a dirty look before saying "Diagon Alley" and disappearing in the Flames.

Mr Branning goes next. Followed by Nick, then Benny, then Jake, Rosie and finally me.

I grab a handful of Floo powder and say rather nervously "Diagon Alley." Before I disappear and find myself amongst the Brannings and my brother. My dad then appears next, then my mum and finally Mrs Branning.

It looks just like I remember it when my brother and the Brannings came every summer to get their new school supplies. I remember as I enviously saw my brother get his wand, but now it's my turn.

"First of all l think we need to get our money from Gringgotts" says my mother.

We all murmur in agreement in set off to the wizard's bank. Once there, the goblin Lankut greets us and asks for our vault number. The Evans family vault is number 272 while the Branning's Vault is 838. My mother, Mrs Branning, Rosie and I take the trip to the vaults while the rest of the Brannings, my father and Benny stay behind. Both our families are quite rich because of our ancestry and heritage. We collect our money and meet the others once more.

"Well Charlie (my dad) I suppose you and I take the boys to get their stuff, while Lisa (Mrs Branning) and Alex (my mum) take Rosie and Kat too get their stuff. We all meet here once we got everything so we can get the girls wands. We should eat lunch first though" says Mr Branning.

Again we all murmur in agreement. I look back on my list of things I need for school. It says that:  
_** HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Uniform First year students require:**_

_**Three sets of plain work robes(black)**_

_**One plain pointed hat(black for day wear**_

_**One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings. **_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**Set books**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following**_

_**The Standard Book Spells of (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size2**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope **_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

Even though it's disappointing to not be able to get a broom I'm still excited to get all my stuff.

"Let's get all your equipment, then your uniform, then your owls and finally we will meet up with the others to eat lunch and then get your wand" says my mum. Rosie and I nod our heads in agreement.

"What did you reckon will be the type of wand you will get" asked Rosie while we walked around Diagon Alley

"To be honest I have no Idea" I reply "What about you, do you know"

Rosie shook her. "Same I have no idea. But I can't wait to get our books. I just so excited to read all those books" replies Rosie back.

I sigh. Typical Rosie, always read books and acting as a smartical Particle. She's got the brains and is way smart. Still don't know how she and the twins are related.

"I more excited about getting a new owl and a wand than getting our school books" I say

We continue chatting and until we have bought all our equipment when finally it's time to be fitted for our Robes. Before we arrive at _**Madam's Malkin's Robes for All Occasions **_to be fitted for our robes a certain half giant meets up with us. Rudalla Hagrid daughter of Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Hagrid (before Maxime). Both of her parents were half giants as their mothers were giants and father normal wizards. She is twice the size of a normal person with long, black, curly, untameable hair and large, dark brown eyes. She was Hogwarts' games keeper and care of magical creatures' teacher.

She is a great friend of my parents and the Brannings and she often visits us during the holidays.

"Kat, Rosie good to see yer, starting Hogwarts this year I except, knew you guys would get in. Hoping to see the twins and Benny in mer class this year" says Rudalla.

"Yes, were getting our stuff right now, the boys are with Mr Everdeen and my dad getting their stuff now. Benny, Nick and Jake **(Nick and Jake are the twins in case you forgot) **are going to be in your class this year. They told us." Replies Rosie.

"Jolly good, do you mind if I joins you guys. I want to see you two get your wands and all but I can't right now so give me a message so I can come with you guys" says Rudalla.

"That would be wonderful Rudalla. Can you meet us up for lunch in half an hour at Resses" says my mum.

"Yes that would be perfect. Guess I will be seeing yous.

And with that Rudalla waved to us goodbye walking off in another direction.


	4. Chapter 3

We in enter Madam Malkins to find the women already fitting another girl for Hogwarts who looks about my age. She has long, sleek, white blonde hair with eyes the colour of a green serpent. My mother and Mrs Branning are waiting outside for us.

"Hogwarts too. So many have already been here today "says Madam Malkin .She sits us down while she fits the girl.

"The name's Hayley Tyler" says the girl. "What's yours"?

"I'm Katerina Evans, but you can call me Kat and this is Rosie Branning" I reluctantly reply.

"Katerina Evans, Rosie Branning huh, well good to meet" Hayley says "Wait by the looks of your necklaces of should I say amulets you two are elementals"

"Yes" stammers Rosie. "I am the current Sun Warrior while Kat is the current Moon Spirit".

"Well what about the Air Nomad and the Earth Guard" she says rather rudely.

"We're not sure as tradition says that we don't meet until a little after we have all turned 11" I say back.

"Whatever you say" Hayley says. "Anyway do guys know what house you will be sorted in? I'm probably going into Slytherin. My whole family has. Imagine if I get into Hufflepuff I go back on the train. Embarrassment they are too wizards"

"I don't know" I say while thinking that I don't really like this girl. Slytherin had a bad reputation as many wizards come out to be bad ones. They all hate muggles and muggle-borns and think that only purebloods are the only type of wizard worth being as the others are far less superior than they are. Hufflepuff were known to be duffers but they are most certainly better than Slytherin. Ravenclaw the third house out of four is known as the smart house where those who are the cleverest go in. Lastly there is Gryffindor the house Rosie and I want to be in. Our whole families have been in there. They are the boldest and bravest of all. I know Rosie is scared of going into Ravenclaw because of her intelligent when she really wants to be in Gryffindor.

"Me either" says Rosie interrupting my thoughts.

"I guess you can't really know until you're sorted" she says. "By the way are both your parents wizards" she asks. "It just I don't think wizards and muggle should rally interact when we are far more superior than they"

"Both our parents are wizards and we don't care about if a wizard marries a muggle or about muggle-borns." I say now knowing I really don't like Hayley.

"Suit yourselves" she says. "Got to go now. I guess I'll see you two at Hogwarts"

"Bye then" says Rosie

"I don't really like her and I think we should stay away from her." I say once she had left.

"Agreed" says Rosie

We're both fitted and we go and meet our parents outside.

"Guys ready to go to lunch" says my mum.

"Yep" Rosie and I reply.

When then get our Owls. I agreed on a snowy white owl in which I named Tressa and Rosie got a barn owl in which she called Salice.

We then walk towards the area we agreed lunch on to find the boys and Rudalla already there having lunch.

They are ordering food upon arriving there. We soon get our food and we are eating.

"So Rosie how excited were you to get some new books to add to your enormous book collection" teases Benny.

"Oh it's wonderful" says Rosie and she goes on about her books when I notice something.

Two boys about my age are eating lunch talking with their families. But what is peculiar is a chain hanging from each of their necks. On the blonde boy's neck the air nomad chain hangs and on the black-haired boy's neck is the earth guard's chain. Before I can't stop myself and get up walking towards them.

"Your elementals" I say when I approach them

"Yeah" we are said the black- haired boy. "My names Daniel Walker but you can call me Danny I'm the current Earth Guard" he says proudly.

"I'm Riley Parker the current Air Nomad" says the blonde hair boy. "What's your nam- oh hey you're an elemental too. I can see you have the Moon Spirit's amulet. I guess you are the current Moon Spirit." He says.

"Yes I am" I say cheerfully. "Oh by the way my name is Katerina Everdeen but call me Kat."

"Finally we get to meet the girl elementals. We were wondering when we would see you. We don't believe in that you can't see each other tradition." Danny says. "By the way do you know the Sun Warrior elemental as it would be good to meet her? He says.

"Sure she is my best friend. She's sitting where I was before. "I reply. "Hey Rosie I have somebody for you to meet." I yell to her.

"Who" she says as she walks over too me.

"Riley Parker, the current air nomad and Danny Walker the current earth guard" I explain.

"The current what" She says in shock.

She looks at the chains and realises what I meant.

"Oh you guys are the other elementals; it's good to finally meet you. Oh by the way my name is Roslyn Branning but call me Rosie for short" says Rosie.

"Girls what's going on here" says my father as he comes to us.

"Nothing just a friendly chat between four elementals" I say casually.

"What. Oh you two are the other elementals. Good too finally meet you boys. Call me Mr Evans." My father says.

"Good to meet you too Mr Evans. My name is Riley Parker I am the current Air Nomad and this is Danny Walker the current Earth Guard." Peeta says.

"Parker . You mean your Carlisle and Esme's son. Of course you are. Your father is an old friend of mine. I know your mother too. So does my wife and Rosie parents. Old friends we are. I do know what happened with your father when you were young and I also know your mother Danny." My dad says.

"Really" replies Danny "They're here if you like except my Dad of course. Would you like to see them."

"Yes of course" says my dad. "Everyone come and meet the other elementals." My dad's yells over to the table where we were sitting.

Everyone immediately gets out of the seats and comes over to us including what seems to be Mr and Mrs Parker, their daughter, Mrs Walker and her daughter.

"You guys are the other elementals." Says my brother with wide eyes. "Yep." Replies Riley. "My name is Riley Parker I am the current Air Nomad and this is Danny Walker the current Earth Guard.

"Cool." Says the twins. "Fancy showing us some tricks."

"Charlie (Mr Evans), Alex (Mrs Evans) is that you, Lisa (Mrs Branning), Xavier (Mr Branning) it's good to see you guys again." Replies a man with blonde hair who I take to be Riley's father.

"Yeah Carlisle it is." Says Mrs Branning.

"Kids everyone this Carlisle and Esme Parker, father of Peeta and their daughter Emma Parker." Says Mr Branning pointing to Riley's family. "And this is Cecilia Walker, mother of Danny and her daughter Rocky Walker." He says pointing to Danny's family.

"Riley, Danny, Rocky, Emma, I am Alexandria Evans Katerina's mother, this my husband Charlie Evans, Katerina's father, this is my son Benny, Katniss' older brother, this is Xavier and Lisa Branning, parents of Rosie and all the redheads, these are Rosie's older brothers, the twins Nick and Jake and Felix. She also has two even older brothers Ryan and Luke who aren't here today. It's nice to meet you. I have known your parents for a long time." Says my mum.

You can tell it's a lot to take in for them.

"It's nice to meet you all finally." Says Esme. "But tradition states the elementals couldn't meet but now they can.

And just like we all start talking as through we are old friends. I meet Rocky and Emma, Danny's and Riley's younger sisters who are due to start Hogwarts in a years' time.

"Hey I have been wondering show me some of your Elements." Says Riley.

"Sure" Rosie and I say.

We show how we control our elements and they show us how they control the Earth and Air. Everyone is real excited to meet each other.

Riley has ashy blonde hair that fall in waves on his forehead with brilliant grey eyes. Not dull grey but shining silver grey. He was born on the 28th of October as I thought. His little sister Emma is a year younger than him. She has very light, brown, wavy hair with Dark bluey-grey eyes. She was born on the 14th of November 1995. His father Carlisle has sleek, blond hair with light brown eyes. He is born on September 9th. His mother Esme has long wavy, chestnut brown hair with grey eyes similar to Riley's. Esme is born on August 30th.

Danny has hair black as Ebony and brilliant forest green eyes. He is born on the 16th of March 1995 as we said. His sister Rocky has long, dark brown hair and aqua eyes. She is born on the 1st of May. His mother Cecilia has long chocolate Brown hair with sea green eyes. She is born on the 7th of April. As for his father it is revealed that he left them when Danny was young. Carlisle seems to think it was the best thing for everyone and was needed to happen.


	5. Chapter 4

Riley, Danny, Rosie and I talked as through we had known each other for years and were old friends. It was miracle how easy we all got along and we had so many things to talk about.

We learnt about each other. Our family's job, our brothers, parents and our powers etc.

Suddenly Mr Parker shouts "Everyone I think it's time we get the wands."

This is what I have been waiting for. My Wand. I immediately jump out of my seat. Rosie, Danny and Riley follow. We chat about the type of wands will may think we'll get when we arrive at Ollivander's

"I guess you're here to get some wands I gather" says a voice behind a shelf which I take to be Mr Ollivander

"Yes" replies Mrs Branning. "There will be four people getting wands."

"Excellent." Says Mr Ollivander. "Now who would like to go firs- Merlin's Beard are you all Elementals." He asks us. "But of course Carlisle Parker would have the current Air Nomad as his son, Lisa Samisen (her maiden name) now I take to be Lisa Branning would have the current Sun Warrior as her daughter, Alexandria Idons(her maiden name) would have the Moon Spirit as her daughter. But I don't see Andy Walker anywhere but I can see that his son is the Earth Guard. Where is he now? Not even present for his son's only wand purchasing.

"He has been away for quite a while now" replies Mrs Walker Briskly. "However it is not a time for reunions but for wand purchasing.

"If you say so. Mr Walker you will be the first to purchase your wand. Come here now." Says Mr Ollivander.

"What will I need to do." Asks Danny. Clearly not sure what was happening.

"Oh just let me find you a wand. I'll give you it, and we will see if the wand chooses you." Mr Ollivander says.

"The wand does what." I ask.

"The wand chooses the wizard Miss Evans. Those who have studied wand lore understand that perfectly. I thought you would have realised it when you saw your brother purchase his wand. But perhaps I should have been clearer." Mr Ollivander says while shaking his head. "But on to the wand now. How about 9 ½ inch wand, maple, phoenix feather, flexible.

Danny looked simply dumbfounded. Once he waved the wand a couple of times and nothing happened Mr Ollivander snatched the wand away and began muttering about getting a new wand.

"Let's try 9 inch wand, oak, dragon heartstring, pliable." Mr Ollivander said.

But before Danny even had a chance to wave the wand around Mr Ollivander looked horrified and took the wand away with such force it looked as the through he hurt Danny. Danny looked perplexed.

"No that wand wasn't right at all. Might we try this? Yes seems right. Unusual though, well really never even used this before. But of course he is. Only one that will truly be right." Muttered Ollivander. "I think maybe we should try this."

A shining green wand like the colour of Danny's chain was brought to him. Most unusual it was indeed. Rarely would you get a green wand. In fact I don't think I ever heard of that. What type of wood was it? Everyone was looking at the wand with curiosity making me think they were thinking along the same lines as I was. Riley particularly didn't seem too fond of it. However Danny wore an expression of delight and happiness as he took a look at the wand.

"9 ¾ Green, Earth stone wood, yes you heard right. This wood or should I say stone was made out of an Earth stone that once belonged to your ancestor Trot the original Earth Guard." Mr Ollivander said to Danny.

Everyone's curiosity peaked especially Danny's but Riley looked as though he would like nothing more than too get the out of here. Well the elements Earth and Air were opposites like Water and Fire were. So I guess that the wand must have uneasy feeling towards Peeta.

"Unicorn hair, sturdy." Mr Ollivander continued interrupting my thoughts as he passed it too Danny.

The second Danny had got hold of the wand the whole room was swirling in greens and bronzes of magic. This was the perfect wand for Danny. I remember something similar happened to brother when he got his wand. It was absolutely spectacular.

"Perfect. Marvellous. Wonderful. This is the perfect wand for you Mr Walker as I knew it would be. The wand chose almost instantly." Said Mr Ollivander. He took the wand, examined and once Danny had paid for it he gave it to him cheerfully.

"Now, now Miss Branning would you care to go next." Mr Ollivander asked gesturing to Rosie.

Rosie reluctantly nodded and nervously but still eagerly took her place ready to get her wand.

"Let's try this shall we. 8 inches, Ash, Unicorn hair, non-flexible." He said handing Rosie the wand but after a few seconds he took it from her and said it was not right at all but he would soon get Rosie's wand as she was not a difficult customer.

"Perfect. This is perfect. Worked before didn't it." Mr Ollivander murmured to himself.

He then came out with a red wand that looked like a flame. Again everyone became curious because no one had really seen a red wand. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Try this. 8 ½ inches, Red sun stone wood, yes the stone belonged to your ancestor Apollina the original sun warrior, phoenix feather, springy." He said.

This new revelation made me nervous because like I said before fire and water are opposites.

Mr Ollivander gave the wand to Rosie. This time the second Rosie took a burst of Flaming oranges and reds swirled around us and I fought the urge to run and hide. By the looks of things a perfect match between a wand and wizard. I guess I better start getting to use the wand as it was soon to be my best friend's.

"Excellent not a hard customer at all. This is now yours Miss Branning."

A sigh of relief escaped Rosie and she paid for her wand. Two down, two to go.

"Miss Evans would you care to go next." Mr Ollivander said.

Quickly without thinking I replied " I would but Riley really wants to go. He volunteers." I say as I nudge him over too Mr Ollivander.

Riley obviously flabbergasted said "What no I didn't"  
"Nonsense Mr Parker no need to be worried" Mr Ollivander cut him off.

"Yes Riley no need to be afraid. It going to be OK" Emma teased which earned her a glare from her brother and brought a grin to mine, Rosie's and Danny's faces.

"Come along now. Let's see. 8 ¾ inches, Cherry, Phoenix feather, stretchy."

After receiving it Peeta merely waved it a couple of times but nothing happened.

"Not right at all. How about this. "10 inches, Birch, Unicorn hair, supples.

After a second or two, horrible screeching noises came from the wand, smoke and an awful sense of hate was around us.

A disturbed Mr Ollivander had to resort to tackling the wand to the ground and had to take it to the very back of the shop and he did not return for a few minutes.

Looks of shock and horror was shared amongst everyone but it was Peeta who was the most horrified and shocked the most.

"Do you guys know what I did?" Riley said anxiously.

"No. All you did was hold the wand and by the looks of it the wand freaked out." Replied my brother who with the very short time everyone had gotten to know each other had taken a liking to Riley.

Well it was impossible to not like Riley as he was funny, likeable, kind, caring and just really a good person. I gotten to know how good Riley was in just a short amount of time can you imagine how good I'll get know him in Hogwarts.

"It's not your fault Mr Parker." Said Mr Ollivander emerging from behind a shelf. "The wand and you seemed to be exact opposites you see and was rather disturbed at your touch just as much as you were disturbed of the wand. Not to worry that wand disagrees with many people but not too worry I have gotten you a new wand which would suit you perfectly."

In his hand a yellow, not a bright florescence yellow but a sunset yellow wand with grey lining wand.

"Again this wand's wood is made by a stone. The original Air Nomad Aang's air stone. It is 9 ½ inches, Yellow air stone, Dragon Heart String and agile." Mr Ollivander said as he handed Riley the wand.

Yellows and vibrant greys like silver whirled around similar to what happened to Danny's and Rosie's but while I wasn't really surprised at Danny's wand and uneasy with Rosie's wand I was genially impressed and delighted with Danny's wand and was truly happy that his soon to be wand was perfect for him.

"Yes, yes, yes. Amazing and perfection just like I knew it would be. The wand is now yours." Mr Ollivander said as Riley purchased his wand. Rosie, Danny and Peeta were all thrilled with their wand and now it was my turn.

The look of worry and uneasiness must have been plain on my face when I walked to Mr Ollivander because he said "Not to worry Miss Evans everything will be just fine."

It takes every bit of willpower not to scoff because when it was Riley's turn he got a nasty turn didn't he.

"Let's see. How about 7 ¾ inches, chestnut, dragon heartstring yielding." Mr Ollivander said again interrupting my thoughts. He was getting good I admit at interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure." I stutter nervously causing my brother to snicker. This earns him a scowl.

I take hold of the wand and feeling rather foolish wave it around but nothing happens.

"I don't think that's right." Says Mr Ollivander. "What about 8 inches, rosewood, phoenix feather unyielding.

The second I have a proper hold of the wand he seizes the wand from hands muttering things about not right at all.

"Let's try this. 9 inches, elm, unicorn hair resilient." Mr Ollivander exclaims.

Now I wait for something to happen and when nothing does Mr Ollivander takes the wand and says "Difficult you are, not worry I've never had a customer who I couldn't find a wand."

But after 3 more unsuccessful attempts I think I'm a lost case, but Riley seeing my glum expression gives me a hopeful smile.

"Wait I've got it." Ollivander yells suddenly making us all jump and before anyone had time to recover he runs off to the back the shop to retrieve a wand.

"I've have been waiting to give this wand to someone special and I think I have found who that person might be." Says Mr Ollivander.

He comes out with a majestic, blue wand that I just can't keep my eyes off. Neither can anybody else for that matter. Although Rosie slightly flinched at the sight of it she was in awe like everybody else just as I was sure to be.

"8 ¾ inches, blue moonstone wood from you're ancestor the original Selene the original moon sprit but what makes it even more special is that it does not contain phoenix feather, dragon heartstring or unicorn hair but something else. Do you know Godric Gryffindor the Hogwarts founder; had a lion who he kept as his most loyal companion? This wand contains hair from that lion. It had a brother this wand. Most wands are brothers when a part of creature is shared among two or more wands. Salazar Slytherin also had a loyal companion which was a serpent. The serpent's scales were used in this wand's brother because those two creatures the lion and the serpent were bonded magically. Tell me girl how did you get that star-shaped scar on your neck."

I was amazed by these revelations but when I finally processed his question I said emotionless "I was born with it, well that's what everyone says it originated. But they must think I'm really stupid to believe them."

That last part sort of slipped out.

"Well you were born with it. End of discussion." Said my mother immediately. But it wasn't snappish like usual but instead her voice was full of concern.

"Sorry. Just curious you see. That wand which is this wand's brother did terrible but great things. This wand however seems to be the complete opposite and is entirely good." Ollivander said.

When my fingertips took hold of the wand a feeling of comfort, magic, sincerity, perfection and please took over me. Suddenly blue and silver whips of magic swirled around everyone and if I wasn't mistaken and I wouldn't tell anybody just in case, greater than the magic that was expelled from Danny's, Rosie's and Peeta's wands respectively.

"I have never seen in all my years such a perfect match." Ollivander managers to get out after a few seconds of gaping at her. "Oh I forgot to tell you in all the excitement it is also bendable. It is yours forever more. Never part with it. " I nod my head in agreement.

After I purchase my wand we leave Ollivanders. Everyone talks about our wands especially mine.

After a while Riley says. "That was amazing Kat. You are really special you know that."

I noticed before it was Riley who was the most impressed and amazed by my wand and I. For a while he seemed to be stuttering his words and blushing furiously from time to time.

"Thank you." I reply a little too proudly.

"I think it's time we leave now. It's getting late." Says Mr Branning

All the kids groan. We had all grown fond of each other and liked each other very well.

In response to our groans Mr Mellark said "You will all have time to catch up at Hogwarts but it is getting late. We must all go now.". But even he didn't look too happy at the prospect of leaving.

But we all nodded our heads in defeat and said our goodbyes.


	6. Chapter 5

I wake in the middle of the night. I'm too worried and excited at the same time because tomorrow I will be starting Hogwarts. The rest of the summer had been a blur. Rosie had read all of her school books so many times she could practically recite them. This greatly annoyed the twins and Benny and even me which were saying something because over the years I had gotten used to her everlasting talk about books.

I go in the sitting room unable to stand the confinement of my room any longer. I sit quietly thinking about Hogwarts. I'm afraid of what's going to happen once I get there. Especially what house I will be sorted into. Yet I'm so excited and thrilled after waiting so long to get there.

"Can't sleep." Says a voice behind me who I know is my mother's.

"Nope." I answer. "I'm worried about some things. Especially-."

"Especially what."

"What house I will be in." I blurt out to my mother.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to get into Slytherin and disappoint you and dad. I know you will want me to get into Gryffindor like I truly do but I'm scared to go into Slytherin because of their reputation."

"You think you would ever disappoint us."

"OK maybe I was overacting but what if I do get into Slytherin." I reply

"Then Slytherin would have a great new assent." Says my mum. "Look wherever you are placed it will be for the best and I know about Slytherin's reputation but that doesn't mean you will turn out to be bad OK. You are one of the bravest girls I have met. And not all Slytherins turn out to be bad"

"OK then." I reply simply.

"Well you better get to bed you have a big day ahead tomorrow."

With that I leave to go to bed and have a sleep full of sweet dreams.

…

"Benny, Kat time to get up. First day of Hogwarts." My father's voice rings through the house.

I immediately get up and changed then run down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"You got changed fast. Someone must be very excited." Says my mum

"I'm super excited." I say.

"If all you're going to do is talk about Hogwarts leave me alone." groans Benny.

"Good if I leave you alone, you'll leave me alone and I will get a few moments of peace, something I never get around you." I say.

After I eat breakfast I hurriedly take a quick shower. After my shower I brush my teeth and blow-dry and comb my hair.

I double check I'm all packed then move my trunk to the living room where I sit waiting for my brother and parents who weren't as fast as I was getting ready. I hear a knock on the door who I take to be the Brannings. I answer the door when the striking red hair of my best friend is my face as she embraces me.

"Were finally going to Hogwarts." She yells in my ear.

"I know." I squeal.

"Really if all you're going to do is scream and squeal please pretend you don't' know me in Hogwarts." Says Benny as he walks down the stairs with my parents followed close behind him.

"Sorry we just so excited. Think about all the things they're going to teach us." Exclaims Rosie.

"Classic Rosie." Mutters Nick to Benny and Jake. "Always thinking about the learning of Hogwarts not about the actual fun parts."

This earns him a glare from Rosie but we then continue talking like nothing happen.

We travel to Kings Cross by the underground train system that leads us to Kings Cross. Everyone looks at us as through were mad because we have five owls with us(one for Felix, one for the twins to share, another for Benny, the fourth for Rosie and the last one for me). Also we are rather a large group of 10. We simply ignore everyone though.

Finally we arrive at King's Cross station. We look for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to platform 9 ¾. Felix spots it first. I have been through the barrier twice before with the aid of my mother. Both of those happened because we were sending my brother of too Hogwarts. I remember how much I wanted to go back then so now I mustn't let fear take over me.

"Felix go first." Says Mr Branning gesturing to the Barrier.

Nodding his head, Felix takes hold of his trunk and runs straight through the barrier disappearing in front of my eyes.

"You next Jake, then Benny and then you Nick." Says Mrs Branning. They go one by one disappearing but I'm not so sure about letting them alone with just Felix.

"I'll go next. Make sure the boys don't get into trouble." Says my dad echoing my thoughts.

"Me next." Says Mr Branning after dad disappeared and of he went too.

"You two next girls." Says my mum.

"Together." Rosie whispers.

"Together." I agree.

We run into the Barrier and appear on the other side into Platform 9 3/4 with the Hogwarts train standing out.

"Looks the same as always, right Alex." Says Mrs Branning appearing behind me with my mum.

"As always, Lisa." replies my mum.

We find the boys altogether talking. As I walk towards them a blonde boy is waving towards who I immediately recognise as Riley. I wave for him to come and after a few words to the Parkers and Walkers the lot of them come to join our already big group to make it even bigger.

"Carlisle, Esme, Cecilia and kids good to see you again. Hoping to see you guys before leaving." Roars my dad.  
"You got your wish then sir." Replies Riley with a good nature smile.

My dad smiles at him no doubt thinking how wonderful Riley is and all.

"Look at the time, you kids better be going it's nearly 11:00." Gasps Mrs Branning.

"Mother, Father, Mr Evans and Mrs Evans, Mr and Mrs Parker and Mrs Walker I must be going now. We prefects have duties to do. Bye all." Felix says.

"Git." Both of the twins say.

I say our goodbyes along with everyone else when there is only my parents left.

"Bye Kat. Remember to have fun. Be good. Don't get on the wrong side of people and I love you." Says my dad.

"I love you too and remember what I said yesterday night. OK. Bye love you." Says my mum.

"Love you too." I reply as I quickly join Nick, Jake, Benny, Riley, Rosie and Danny as they are about to get on the train.

"We have business to attend to." Nick says gesturing to himself, Jake and Benny, shortly after the train left the station.

"What kind of business" ask Rosie suspiciously.

"Never your mind. Don't be a nosy little sister OK." Answers Jake.

"Does your business include terrorizing Felix in front of all the prefects?" I say

"Funny enough it does. See ya little sis." Said Benny as the three of them left the carriage.

"Shall we sit down then?" Suggested Riley pointing towards our compartment.

"We talk about Hogwarts with Rosie talking especially about the lessons. The endless quotes from books from Rosie looks as though they going to make Danny's head explode. I'm fed up but I'm more used to it then Danny is. Riley is the only who with every quote doesn't seem to get a bigger headache but that's only because he so nice he doesn't let his anger get the better of him.

The food trolley comes past and we all buy many wizard sweets. We swap chocolate frog cards and we play a game where we close our eyes and pick out a Bertie Bott every flavoured bean then eat it without having a clue what flavour it is. Rosie seemed to have the worse luck in this game. We all felt sorry for her but at least it stops the endless book chatter.

After a bit a round- faced girl with light-brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes comes into our compartment.

"Sorry to interrupt but I lost my toad Beatrice. You haven't seen one around have you. We all shake our heads and Rosie actually offers to help search for him.

"Oh by the way what is your name." Riley shouted after the girl.

"Alice Longbottom. What's yours" replied Alice

"I'm Riley Parker, this is Danny Walker and she is Katerina Evans preferred to be called Kat and of course you know Rosie." Replies Peeta.

"Wait aren't you all elementals." says Alice shocked.

"We are." I say simply

But before Alice could say anything else Rosie called for her and Alice went after her.

After then the topics were more about the parts of Hogwarts that weren't about books and lessons. After about an hour Rosie came back without Alice saying that they couldn't find Beatrice when Danny, Riley and I were a heated discussion about the quidditch league.

We talked some more about quidditch when suddenly four people, one of whom I recognise the girl Hayley Tyler from Madam Malkins.

"There you are Evans; I thought you would have been after me the second you got on this train. You know both of us are rich, powerful people of the wizarding community and together we would be a pretty powerful team especially with my parent's influence and your elemental abilities." Says Hayley. "Let me introduce you to Sam Ruban, Jenna Lease and Martin Aken."

Sam is rather large for his age with Light blonde hair and Dark green eyes. Riley takes an immediate dislike to him. Jenna has golden brown hair with light brown eyes and there is just something about her that makes her seems a sly and elusive type. Rosie makes no effort to cover up her distaste towards her. Martin though not as big as Cato, he is still quite large and has shadows black hair and charcoal black eyes. It doesn't take Einstein to figure out that Danny has a major disgust towards him. But it's Hayley that is the most revolting of all to me. There is something about her that I can't stand.

"Well you shouldn't make assumptions because I had no intentions of coming after you." I reply to Hayley.

"Evans be careful on who you are friends with. I saw Branning here helping that Longbottom loser. Just saying I can help you pick the right kind of friends from the wrong." Says Hayley foully and puts her hand up from me to shake it.

"I think I can't tell the wrong sort of friends from the right myself." I say

Hayley flushes and says "You made a big mistake in becoming enemies with me Evans. You will pay someday." She then storms of with Sam, Jenna and Martin following behind her.

"Kat I suppose we get changed then. We arrive in 20 minutes. We have to hurry." Rosie says. "Riley, Danny you two should get changed as well" she adds as we hastily leave to get changed.

All the first year's luggage is being taken care of as the first years arrive at Hogwarts by boat.

"First years over here now." Shouted a jolly voice who recognize as Rudalla Hagrid.

"Okay everybody here now." She says. "You'll get your first glimpse of Hogwarts soon while we travel across the lake. No more than 5 to a boat."

Rosie, Alice, Riley, Danny and I are shoved into a boat together.

"Look there it is." shouts a voice to my left.

"Hogwarts" everyone says as it comes into full view.

It's a magnificent castle with many turrets. It's a spectacular view.

Finally we cross the lake and enter the castle. Everyone stares in wonder around them. And at the end of the hall Harry Potter a legend stands getting us ready to be sorted.


	7. Chapter 6

Everyone stared in awe at Harry Potter. The man had fought against so much in his life and lost so much as well. I deeply admired him for his strength and because he did not give up when all seemed lost.

"First years come on. You all have to be sorted now. I'm Professor Potter. I teach Defence against the Dark Arts. I'm also the Deputy Headmaster of the school as well of Head of Gryffindor House" he says. He then continues saying _**(Authors Note: All of the part in bold is Taken from Harry Potter and the Philosophers'chapter7 the Sorting Hat pages written by me. J.K Rowling the magnificent wrote this.)**_ _**"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will**_ _**begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule- breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours **_

Professor Potter seemed like a very nice teacher. He had Jet Black__untidy hair, brilliant green yes, circular glasses and a lightning shape scar on his forehead that was so famous.

"How do you think we will be sorted." Whispered Riley next to me.

"I don't know. Apparently no one is allowed to tell you before you come to Hogwarts." I reply. "But the twins and Benny keep saying that it will hurt a lot." But after the horrified look on Danny's and Riley's face I quickly add "But you shouldn't trust them. They tell lies all the time."

A sign of relief comes out of Danny, Riley and Alice who had seemed to be listening on in the conversation.

"Everyone you will now be sorted." said Professor Potter.

He led us all into the Great Hall. Wow. That was the only word I can think of to begin to explain the jaw-dropping Hall. As we walk in further we see on a three legged stool sits an old and patched wizard's hat. What it was I have no Idea but the other Hogwarts students (not including my year) must have known what is was and by the look of things it had something to do with the Sorting. All the students in the other years were looking at it eagerly but my year had looks of fright and worry.

_**(**__**Important authors note: Song not mine but by J.K Rowling written in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7 the sorting Hat page 88.)**_

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!- 

The sorting hat had become motionless once more.

Professor Potter than took out a list and said "When your name is called sit on the stool, put on the Sorting Hat then wait to be sorted."

He continued "Martin Aken."

The boy we saw earlier on the train with Clove put on a Brave face and walked up and sat on the stool. "After a second or two the Hat roared "SLYTHERIN."

All the Slytherins cheered and applauded as Martin walked over to them pleased with himself. Danny didn't try to hide his distaste for the boy.

Professor Potter than said "Roslyn Branning."

Whispers immediately took effect. She was an elemental. Of course whispers were bound happen.

Rosie with a look of plain horror sketched on house face sat on stool and after about 20 seconds the hat exploded with "GRYFFINDOR."

She looked immensely pleased with herself as she joined the other Branning's and Benny at the Gryffindor table while the rest of the Gryffindor's clapped very loudly and cheered as they just acquired an elemental too their house!

I envied her now. It was over and done with for her while my impending doom is waiting to happen.

When the applause died down Professor Potter then called out "Cedric Chang" (If you haven't notice that's Cho's last name we'll found out more about him much later.)

A particular handsome boy. He had blonde hair in lock with sea green eyes. When he placed the sorting hat on his head on the Sorting Hat after a moment's pause it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF." Everyone on the Hufflepuff cheered and clapped Cedric as he joined them.

The came his twin sister "Leah Chang."

His twin sister was just as good looking as he was. Again long blonde hair in locks. They resembled each other closely except while Cedric had sea green eyes she had grey eyes.

The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head and after a ten second pause it shouted "RAVENCLAW."

Cheers and applause again followed but some disbelief was around. Family was usually but not always in the same house especially twins. But the Sorting continued and then after a while came my turn.

"Katerina Evans." Professor Potter called.

Whispers and chatter amongst the students happened instantly especially around the older kids I took to be the seventh years. I was another Elemental but my whispers had been much more than Rosie's and even some of the teacher's looked at me with curiosity.

Nervously I walked up then sat on the stool. I then put on the hat. And its voice began speaking in my ear.

"Strange, strange and most Difficult." It said

"Loyal and when around the right people cheery, yet most stubborn at times. Not a bad mind, smart at times but staying opening minded sometimes is a challenge for you. You have a rock hard determination.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." I think desperately in hopes it could somehow hear me.

"Your determination might do you well in that house, I guess not, your bravery and nobility will get you far in and the Hat speaks out loud "GRYFFINDOR."

A massive cheer erupts from the Gryffindor table with people saying yeah we got Evans or things like two out of the four elementals let's see if we can get all four.

As I join the Gryffindor table to my brother and the rest of the Brannings who congratulate me and Benny says "You made me proud little sis." I take a seat next Rosie feeling grateful I will never have to do that again.

The rest of the Sorting is a blur though. I remember a few people's sorting's though. Jenna Lease that sly girl that was with Clove got sorted into Slytherin, Alice who it nearly took a whole five minutes eventually got sorted into Gryffindor.

After a few people Riley came next again more whispers and within the next ten seconds the hat erupted with "GRYFFINDOR."

I clapped very loudly and cheered with the rest of the Gryffindor's as Riley joined as while the Branning's and my brother clapped him on the back as he joined me and Rosie. 3 out of the four Elementals were in Gryffindor. Only one remained to be sorted.

The next one that stands out is the large boy that was with Hayley earlier, Sam was sorted into Slytherin straight away.

Because Riley genially liked nearly everyone this boy must really be bad if Riley didn't like him.

After one other person comes Hayley

"Hayley Tyler." Shouts Professor Potter.

I had to give Clove credit for getting rid of her emotions.

The second the hem of the hat touched Haley's head is screamed "SLYTHERIN."

All the Slytherins cheered and clapped loudly. Hayley sat down with satisfied expression on her face as she joined her fellow Slytherins.

A few more people it was time for Danny to be sorted. Nervously he sat on the stool. Now one question remained would all Elementals be in Gryffindor.

After a ten second pause the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR."

The whole Gryffindor house cheered yelling "We got all of the Elementals."

Happiness and glee radiated of Danny as he joined us.

Finally after Danny there was only one person left to be sorted.

"Victoria Zesta." Called Professor Potter.

She had dirty blonde hair in a long braid with hazel eyes.

After a moments consideration the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF."

More cheers and applause came from the Hufflepuff table.

"Settle down everyone." But soon as the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall spoke everyone immediately fell silent.

"There is a time for making speeches but the time is not now." She continued "When there is a magnificent feast to be eaten. All there is left to say is tuck in."

And with hundreds of dishes appeared out of thin air on our plates. Most first years like me were perplexed at the sight of this but all the other older students simply began gobbling down their food. Danny's hunger must have won out because while he wore the same look of amazement a second ago, he knows seems to be enjoying the feast like everybody else.

I look over to Benny. He didn't at all look surprised when a feast popped out of thin air. This must be a regular thing then. And with I start eating the food now too. Rosie and Riley begin to eat soon after I started.

We meet the Gryffindor ghost.

"Hello their new comers." The ghosts pointing to us first years.

"Hope your all rather a good bunch. Maybe this year we will finally win the cup. Embarrassment the last few years have been for Gryffindor. "he says.

"I know you, aren't you Nearly Headless Nick." I ask.

"Nearly headless." Asks Riley curiously. "How can you be nearly headless?" He ask politely

"Oh like this." He says as he shows off his neck how it hangs over his shoulder to reveal insides around the neck area as is head dangles.

Rosie and I look at him with horror, Riley even more curious and Danny is torn between the delicious food and asking more questions.

"I guess that answers it. You can be nearly headless." Says Riley after the initial shock wore off.

We ate some more and learned a thing about the other first years in Gryffindor. Danny, Rosie, Riley and I become quick friends Jade Hart. Jade has long, black shiny hair and silver eyes. I think Danny can relate to her as her father left around the time she was born. They didn't know if Jade was a muggle-born or a halfblood because of the departure of her dad who might of never told his wife if he was a wizard or not. Another person we make quick friends with is Amy Neika. She had blondish- brown hair and brown eyes. She's a halfblood whose father apparently hadn't told his wife he was a wizard until after they were married and his muggle- wife was pregnant with their child who was most likely a wizard. Apparently poor Mrs Neika fainted of shock when she heard her husband was a wizard.

We learn about Alice. Her grandparents Hannah (Abbott) and Neville Longbottom were old friends with Professor Potter. Another three people who we became quick friends are fellow first years Riley Campbell, Justin Royce and Jonathan Sight. Riley had light brown hair with eyes the colour of Pine wood. Justin had Dark brown hair and aqua green eyes. Jonathan had golden blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Now that you have all had a magnificent feast and your stomachs are full some things must come to your attention. First of all I would like to announce to you the new Hogwarts physician Quentin Starr. For those of you who don't know what the Hogwarts physician does, what they do is give advice, organise schedules, write letters, organise workings and meetings etc. They put a lot of hard effort in are a sole reason this school functions the way it does. Let's all congratulate Professor Starr."

Professor Star had black eyes and all her head was covered up with a rather large purple bandana. She was talking to a professor with short greasy, black hair and black eyes.

"Who's that" I nudge Felix pointing to the professor next to Starr?

"That's Professor Severina Snape. She is the potions master at the school. Everyone says she favourites the Slytherins as she is their Head of House. I advise you don't get on the bad side of her." Felix replies

Somehow she gives off a feeling of negativity and when I catch her taking a glance at me I see in her eyes dislike and I somehow think that dislike is directly pointed for me.

"Other issues to be pressed are First years should know the forest is forbidden and a few older students should know by now." Says McGonagall as her eyes stay on the twins and Benny for a second.

She continues "Also Mr Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally a more pressing subject has come to hands and that is the bathrooms on the fourth floor are currently closed and no student is to go in there until further notice."

_**(Author's note" Everything in bold below is not mind but written by J.K Rowling in the book Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone in chapter 7 the sorting hat page 95.)**_

_**Alright everybody pick your favourite tune Professor McGonagall said as she waved hair wand and lyrics appeared in front of her and everybody began singing"**_

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please  
Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot**_

After everybody had finished Professor McGonagall had told them they were dismissed to go bed.

"Gryffindor first years follow me." Felix voice rang through the corridors and all the Gryffindor first years followed him on the route to Gryffindor Tower.

"Now you must be careful as sometime the staircases tend to move or swing to another side. Remember this" Felix told us.

At this Alice gulped.

When we finally arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower a woman who they called the Fat Lady guarded the entrance.

"Password." She asks.

"Nutterim." Felix replies.

"You may now pass." she says.

Felix and all the Gryffindor first years scramble into Gryffindor Tower through the portrait hole.

In there was a comfortable looking room which I took to be the common room.

Felix directs the boys to their dormitories and the girls to theirs.

Rosie and I bid goodnight to Riley and Danny. We then go to our dormitory, falling into our beds immediately and we started to sleep.

Today was I long day I think to myself. Maybe tomorrow will be even longer.


	8. Chapter 7

"Kat wake up. First day of school. Didn't you hear your alarm? Come on get ready. We don't want to be late do we? Detention on the first day if we're late. Never heard of it." Rosie bellows in my ear waking me up from my peaceful and very warm slumber

"Rosie what are you talking abou-" I reply but stop dead in my tracks when I look at my watch and by the looking at the time, I've only got twenty minutes to get dress, pack my things and find my way through the giant maze of a school in time for breakfast. Although I could afford to be late to breakfast it's the classes I'm worried about. And what if the food disappears like yesterday before I get there. By the sound of my stomach I really need to gets some food in it if I was going to survive my first class.

I get dress and pack my things in my quickest possible manner. I meet Rosie at the portrait hole.

We run down the castle, twice almost falling over when the stairs move.

When we finally got there I look at my watch and find I only have five minutes to eat. I only have just five minutes to settle my grumbling stomach.

"There you guys are" said Riley once Rosie and I join him and Danny.

"Yeah we going to really need your help getting around the school Rosie as you seem the type to memorise stuff of by heart." Says Danny. "What you memorised the books didn't you." He says after Rosie gives him a scowl.

"What's first period." I ask Riley and then I immediately gobble down some food.

"Defence against the Dark Arts." He replies

"Professor Potter seems like a very good teacher who can teach us a significant amount of work." says Rosie.

"By the looks of things, he is a favoured teacher by many except the Slytherins." Says Danny. "He also teachers the third year and up elective Magical Sports, which is a really fun class."

"So what you're saying is he is an awesome teacher by the looks of things." I ask.

"Pretty much." Answers Riley.

RING, RING, RING.

The bell rang. Everyone gets out of their seats. I stuff a part of a pancake in my mouth while hastily joining the other Gryffindor first years.

We walk to Professor Potter's classroom.

Rosie, Danny, Riley and I take up a four seat desk. I sit next to Rosie on my right, Riley on my left and Danny on his left.

"Good morning class." Says a voice. He continues while emerging from a room in the corner of the classroom saying "My name is Professor Harry Potter as you all know and I will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. Let us take role first."

He then read out the role and for some weird reason he pauses slightly at my name but then continues on.

"What are the Dark Arts?" He continues. The Dark Arts are magic in which consist of dangerous and horrifying magic. Most of those who you use dark magic are evil wizards who are foolish in seeking something they can't obtain or a very dark and wicked wizard will sometimes do it for fun. This is why we must teach you how to defend yourselves from this particular magic. Now today for the first 10 minutes of the lesson you will be copy down some notes. This rest of the period we'll devote to learning a useful spell in which I learnt in my second year. Now then copy down the notes on the blackboard first."

We all hurriedly get our wand and quills out. Everyone was excited to be able to do magic on the first day. He must really be a good teacher.

I'm suddenly worried I'll make a full of myself in front of everyone.

"Calm down Kat. It will be OK" I tell myself.

After about ten minutes of copying down words I finally finish (Rosie only took 5 minutes) and so does everybody else.

"Okay now. The statue will hold a wand. You will practise disarming on it.** (If you have no idea what I'm talking about its in HP and the Order of the Phoenix MOVIE. They use this to practise disarming in the DA.)**The incantation is "Expelliarmus." Can we practise that?" Professor Potter said.

"Expelliarmus." Rang through the room.

"Excellent. Now who would like to go first? Let's see how about you Alice." Professor Potter continues.

"What no. Please no." Alice says starting to freak out.

"Don't worry. It's your first time. No one will judge you. The rest of you get in a line." The Professor said.

She reluctantly takes a step forward and get in position

"Now remember the incantation .Expelliarmus. OK." Potter replies.

"O-k-k." stutters Alice

"When you're ready. "Potter said

"Expelliarmus." Alice said unsurely.

When nothing happened Professor Potter stepped forward and said "Perhaps a demonstration is needed."

He got out his own wand and muttered "Expelliarmus."

The wand that was being held by the statues flew out of its hand.

"And that is what supposed to happen. However I think it's best if we practise with partners for now. So pick a partner." Professor Potter says.

I team up with Rosie while Riley and Danny team up.

We practise for the rest of the lesson but no one had successfully disarmed anybody.

"Okay everybody try one last time before the lesson finishes." Potter said.

"Expelliarmus." Rosie muttered.

When nothing happened I tried "Expelliarmus." I muttered and to my great surprise the wand flew out of Rosie's hand.

"I did it. I didn't think I could but I did it" I said.

"Excellent work Katerina 10 points to Gryffindor." Exclaimed Mr Potter. "Will continue on Disarming next lesson thank you."

Everyone congratulated me but I was still in amazement that I actually did the spell.

"Awesome job Kat" con Danny congratulated me.

"Thanks" I muttered back.

Unfortunately for the rest of the week I didn't triumph like I did in Professor Potter's class though I still did OK.

Professor Filius Flitwick head of Ravenclaw taught Charms. Peeta seemed to really like Charms and had a small talent in it that was sure to grow.

Professor Ginerva Weasley, (**yes Ginny) **Professor Potter's wifetaught Transfiguration which Rosie seemed to like a lot.

History of Magic was taught by the only ghost teacher Professor Binns and easily the most boring class.

Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout who is the head of Hufflepuff. Danny seemed to do better in that class than any other.

We caught glimpses of Professor Starr the Hogwarts Physician. The woman seemed to have a shifty look so I tried my best to distance myself from her.

Astronomy was taught by Professor Sinistra and today we'll meet Professor Severina Snape head of Slytherin house and the potions mistress.

I gulp at the thought of finally meeting Professor Snape who I still thought disliked me.

But today was not to be a day of fear. Today Friday 5th of September 2006 was a special day. Riley, Danny, Rosie and I were quite proud of ourselves as today we all finally made it on time for breakfast at the Great Hall and we never got lost once on the way there.

All week whispers about Rosie, Riley, Danny and I how we'll were elementals followed us.

Everyone stared at our Rosie's and my amulets and Riley's and Danny's chains.

Also a lot of people seemed to point out my star- shaped scar. I felt self-conscious a lot of the time.

I watched the post owls come down as I sat down in the Great Hall.

The owl I recognised as my parents swooped down and brought me mail then went over to Benny to give him his letters. What surprised me though was another owl I didn't recognise also gave me a letter.

I read the letter from my parents first and its says:

_Dear Kat, _

_How's your fist weak of term,_

_Have you learnt new and interesting things?_

_I heard you got into Gryffindor congratulations,_

_Hope you're having fun,_

_We miss you and hope you write back soon,_

_Love mum and Dad_

I decide I will write back after today as my first week will be officially over then_._

I then take a look at the other letter which apparently from Rudalla Hagrid read"

_Dear Kat,_

_How's your first week been?_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_How about you visit me today._

_Don't' hesitate to bring Riley Rosie and Danny_

_From Rudalla_

I ask the others and we agree to visit Rudalla after school today.

"What's today's schedule" asked Danny.

"Herbology, Defence against the Dark Arts, Double Potions and Double Charms." Riley answers.

Two hours I have to spend in a room with Snape and also the first year Slytherins. Oh joy. Wait a minute I've heard of the last name Snape somewhere else. I ponder for a minute and it comes to me.

"Hey Rosie wasn't there a man named Severus Snape who helped Professor Potter when he needed him the most." I ask.

"Yeah we heard mum talking about him once. Why do you ask- Oh do you think Professor Snape was Severus' daughter." Rosie exclaimed.

"Maybe. If so I guess she can't be all bad." I answer.

"Yeah Severus Snape. I heard of him before." Danny says as he and Riley were listening in.

"Maybe we'll find out at our lesson." Suggests Riley.

At Herbology will have a theory lesson, more disarming at Defence against the Dark Arts and most people successfully disarmed others. Now it was time for Potions.

When Rosie, Riley, Danny and I entered we found the rest of the Gryffindors and all the Slytherins chatting as Professor Snape had not arrived yet.

We take our sets in the back corner and just as we sat down Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"Settle down everyone" she said but it wasn't necessary because as soon as she entered the room, chatter ceased. She seemed to have a gift quieting a class without effort. "Let us take role then." She continued.

But as soon as she got to Rosie's name she smirked and said. "What's this? Is this class that has all four elementals? Forgive me but don't expect the royal treatment from me because you all think you have great powers and you think you can do what you want. I assure in this class this is certainly not the case."

All four of us looked dumfounded and so do the rest of the Gryffindors but the Slytherins all have looks of glee especially Hayley.

"But if you wish to show us you are almighty powerful be my guess. Evans if you think you are so great then tell me what part of the Runcorn did you get its spikes." Snape says.

At this Rosie's hand immediately shoots up.

I'm surprised at Snape and have no idea what the answer is.

"I don't' no Professor." I answer.

Rosie's hand goes up higher but Snape ignore it.

"You don't do you. How about this. What are lew drotons used for?" Snape said

Rosie was on the edge of her seat with her hand straight up but again Snape ignored it.

"I don't Professor but you can ask Rosie she knows." I reply.

"Surely as much as an insufficient person you might seem, you might have actually thought to read your school books beforehand. I guess not. A point from Gryffindor." She says.

"For information however the part of the Runcorn you can obtain their spikes is the upper left thigh and lew drotons can stop someone from choking. Well what are you waiting for? Write that down." Snape says.

At this everyone scrambles to get their quills and a piece of parchment.

While I write down about the Runcorn spikes and the Lew Drotons all I think of is of how unfair Snape was being. I'm pretty sure the rest of the Gryffindors are thinking the same things by their looks of sympathy. The Slytherins however seemed to be laughing at me.

When the gruelling lesson of writing down a bunch of things that I will never remember, the lesson finally finishes and when we are out of Snape's earshot we start talking about how unjust and unfair she was.

"And just to think her father was the Great Severus Snape." Danny complains.

"I know I really thought she wasn't going to be all that bad." Rosie agreed.

"Let's just forget about and go to lunch." Says Riley

We all agree. Lunch and Charms go fast and we are at Rudalla's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest .

We knock on the door and Rudalla's voice asks "Who is it?"

I reply with "It's Kat. Rosie, Danny and Riley are here too."

"Kat?" She asks as she opens the door.

"Yep." I answer.

"Good to see ya. And you brought Riley, Rosie and Danny. Good to see yers too." Rudalla says.

"The pleasure all ours." Rosie says.

"Come in." she says pleased. "Mind Raid." She says pointing to the large, striped cat.

We walk in to find a comfortable sitting room awaiting us.

"Just making some tea. Would you like some?" Yes please we all answer back.

After we all got our tea she asks us how our week has gone. We tell he about our lessons briefly and in detail what happened in Potion's today.

"You're kidding me. I know Snape isn't particularly fond of Gryffindors but I don't think she'll be that harsh." Rudalla says in a shocked manner.

"We're telling the truth Rudalla and by the looks of it she hates me." I say.

"What rubbish is this? She has no reason to. A Hogwarts teacher wouldn't just hate someone straight away." Rudalla says back.

"We'll I'm telling you she does hate me." I answer plainly.

"You're just overreacting." Rudalla says.

"I'm not it's the truth." I reply.

"Look Snape might not be everybody's most favourite teacher but she wouldn't be that cruel." She says and before I have time to contradict her she says "It's getting late now. You should all go back to the castle."

And with that we are all shoved outside and made to go back up to the castle.


	9. Chapter 8

Since its Saturday morning and I have nothing to do I write back to my parents' letter from yesterday.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm having so much fun,_

_There is a lot to learn and the lessons are really interesting,_

_I especially like Defence Against the darks, the teacher Professor Potter is really nice,_

_I made some new friends and they're all really nice,_

_The only bad part about school is Professor Snape (I then go in full detail in what happened yesterday). Can you believe that it was so unfair? I think she hates me._

_Anyway miss you guys._

_Love Kat_

I someone how find my way to the Owlery and find my owl Tressa peacefully sleeping and I decide to wake her. It took a long time to get to the Owlery and I got lost numerous of time. In fact if it wasn't for Nearly Headless Nick I would still be wandering around confused by everything. I send Tressa with my letter. She seems happy with the chance at a delivery.

I decide to go to breakfast early afterwards.

There are only a few people there since its Saturday.

Among the Slytherins is a certain girl who I am beginning to really hate now after how much she laughed at me during Potion's yesterday.

"Hey Evans show us how powerful you are. You are an Elemental or are you an embarrassment and can't do the simplest of spells." Hayley taunts with the Slytherins.

She is beginning to really get on my nerves. My mum however told me that I shouldn't attack people with my powers if they anger me. Instead I should just ignore them. If don't I will be in huge trouble. So instead I sit at the Gryffindor table and eat breakfast. All breakfast they tease and taunt me and I'm on the verge of yelling back at them and showing them what I can do.

…..

I never thought I loathe anyone as much as I do to my cousin Milly as she is absolutely the biggest bullying git in the world well that is except for Clove Tyler who is making Milly look like a sweet little girl with a small flaw.

"Did you see it Kat." Asked Riley excitedly.

"See what." I ask.

"We begin flying lessons on Wednesday; it was pinned on the notice board. I can't wait to go flying. Just to feel free riding the wind you know." Riley says.

I do know. I love flying. My mum and I would fly on her broomstick regularly. I always felt like I was on top of the world.

"I just can't wait. It's been a while since I flown. Yeah I could always use my powers but I still am just getting used to some things and everybody would start staring, pointing and whispering at me." He sighs.

"I get it. I would love to go swimming in the lake but people would stare at me like I'm a madman because I probably wouldn't resurface for a bit." I say. "But it would be amazing just to be flying once more."

Every first year knows now flying lessons are beginning and each person has different feelings towards it.

For instance Riley is really excited and overjoyed and just won't stop talking about it. But that's probably because as he is the Air Nomad and anything to do with flying excites him a lot.

Danny on the other hand would rather skip the lessons. Apparently when he was young he fell of his broom when flying once, broke his arm, became very cautious of brooms and never flew again. I suppose as the Earth Guard he'd rather stay on the ground than in the air.

Rosie was very nervous as sports such as flying weren't really her thing. She practically spent all her time reading Quidditch through the Ages trying to get as much tips from it as possible. Alice was really the only one who listened to the tips because she was so nervous about the lessons whenever you brought it up to her she practically dropped whatever she was holding.

Then came the day of the flying lessons which were to be shared with the Slytherins.

Madam Hooch a witch with short grey hair taught the class.

"Alright everybody. Get a broom then can you please all stand in a horizontal line." She said.

"Now that everybody is ready put your brooms in front of you. Good now stick out your wand hand and say up." she continued.

"Up." everyone said.

Riley's, Hayley's and my broom's immediately shot up in our hands.

Everybody else's cases weren't the same.

Danny's and Alice's broom simply stayed in their position and others like Rosie merely rolled over.

After a bit more time everybody eventually got their brooms and Madam Hooch taught us how to mount our brooms.

This is when things started going bad.

Alice was being lifted in the air by her broom. She then started swinging from one side to the other and when Madam Hooch tried to help her she was knocked out by Alice's broom. Some people tried to help Madam Hooch and others tried to get Alice down. Rosie immediately ran off to get Professor Potter.

Alice was about to fall off her broom so without thinking I mounted my broom and flew after her. How amazing this feeling was. Letting the wind through my hair. I tried to help Alice but I couldn't get a proper hold of her so she ended up falling down and breaking her arm but the situation didn't stop there.

Alice apparently had her three remembrals tucked away in her robes and they were flying everywhere. I knew that those remembrals helped her a lot and so I went after them. The only problem is one flew in the north, the other east and last west. I decide to go after the North on as it seems it's going to class against hit glass any second.

Rosie arrived with Professor Potter and his class which were the first years Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

He saw what was happening to Alice and that Madam Hooch was unconscious.

The Chang twins Cedric and Leah jumped on a broom themselves and flew over to help me.

Leah went over to get the remembral in the west and caught it (with a spectacular catch) in the nick of time before it smashed against a window. Cedric had the exact same situation in getting the east remembral and I had the exact situation with the North remembral.

After we all successfully spectacularly caught a remembral we flew down to join everybody who was watching in amazement. But Professor Potter saw the whole thing.

"You three wait in my office now. Let me take Madam Hooch and Alice to the hospital wing first." Professor Potter said pointing to Cedric, Leah and I.

Now were going to get it.

The three of us silently walked over to his office. We were going to get expelled for sure. After a half an hour of tedious waiting he arrived with not surprisingly the Heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Professors Sprout and Flitwick. However what we didn't expect was two boys and a girl. The girl from Hufflepuff, one boy from Ravenclaw and other boy from Gryffindor. All three of them looked very confused.

"You might have heard that all of the house quidditch teams have failed to acquire a seeker. But that's going to change now. You see the three of them have enormous potential seeker quality. I suggest Professor Sprout you take Cedric as a seeker." Professor Potter announced.

Cedric looked amazed and the Hufflepuff girl said "You're serious Professor."

Potter nodded and said "Cedric this is Amelia Benson the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain. She has been in search for a seeker. You just happened to be that seeker." he said while Professor Sprout and Amelia nodded.

He paused than continued "Professor Flitwick I also suggest you take Leah here as your Seeker."

"How good is she really" asks the Ravenclaw Boy.

"She's excellent. Leah this Sam Duron. He's the captain for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and has also been in search for a seeker and that seeker is now you." Professor Potter continues. Professor Flitwick and Sam nod us well.

"And finally we have Katerina. Katerina will like you to meet Cody Foster. He is the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and has been looking for a seeker as well."

"You're telling me the truth Professor that she's that good." Says Cody.

"100 %." Potter replies. "So you three will be each playing for your house teams. We're going to bend the broom rule for first years. I'll give you each a list of brooms that are available to you tomorrow and from there you can order a broom. So is it understood you will play for your house teams."

Cedric, Leah and I nod our heads.

"Excellent off you go now. I have other matters to attend to." Professor Potter says and with that we are sent out of his office.

"That was." I begin not knowing how to continue.

"Unexpected." Finishes Cedric for me. He then continues "By the way I'm Cedric Chang and this is my sister Leah Chang."

"Katerina Evans but call me Kat." I say putting my hands out to shake theirs and which they shake.

"I guess we are all competitors now." Says Leah.

"Guess so. I have to be going now. Bye." I say quickly and run off to find Rosie, Riley and Danny.

…

By the next day everybody had heard that Cedric, Leah and I were going to play for each of our house teams.

Apparently Professor Snape got angry with Professor Potter for allowing Cedric, Leah and I to get brooms. So they compromised. If Cedric, Leah and I were becoming seekers for our teams as first years than a first year from Slytherin could become a seeker and acquire their own broom. And can you guess who that person was. Hayley Tyler. She wasn't exaggerating when she said she was good and because the Slytherins didn't have a seeker they let Hayley become the seeker. They had looks of glee when Hayley's father all bought them new brooms along with Hayley's.

The Slytherins' all got Passer-by's 5000 apparently very good brooms. Leah got a SnipetLit and Cedric got Tretraflash also pretty good brooms. I got however a MoonlitPhoenix a high state of the ark broom that cost a lot of money. It would take one or two more days before it got here.

It was a nice, sunny day with a slight breeze so Rosie, Riley, Danny and I chose to sit outside near the edge of the lake.

We were getting some of our homework done when Hayley's obnoxious voice called out to me and said "Hey Evans if you're so powerful why don't you show us some tricks with water. Come on now you haven't even once shown your element in Hogwarts. The others have or is it your simply too weak to handle it. "

That did it. I showed what I was made of. I moved the water from the lake from side to side, froze it, changed its shape and I then began wrapping the water around Clove until she was like a spring roll and then I froze the water. Hayley now was wrapped in an ice sheet.

It took a minute before I realised everyone was staring at me. I also then realised something else. I had used my powers to attack someone because they angered me.

I began to run fast away. I make it into Hogwarts in no time and run straight into a girl's bathroom. I know Rosie, Danny and Riley followed me. What I didn't know is which bathroom I ran into. I ran into the bathroom on the fourth floor. The bathroom at the start of year McGonagall told us to stay away from. Now I know why.

Spirits similar to ghosts but not transparent or as lively looking. No these things were a dark night colour with a pattern sketched in yellow on the bodies. They start screaming and they were getting ready to begin to attack me when Riley, Rosie and Rosie rush in.

"Why are there Spirits in the bathroom?" Rosie screams.

"I don't know but we better get out of here." I yell.

We all run as fast as we can to Gryffindor Tower and to my surprise and happiness no one is there.

"What were those." Said Danny panting.

"Spirits and by the looks of it angry ones." Rosie said.

"Why would Spirits be in the bathrooms?" Riley asks.

"I don't' know but what I realised is that those are the bathrooms that Professor McGonagall told us to specifically stay away from at the start of year feast." I answer.

"That means that the school knows they're here and that they're here for a reason." Says Rosie. "I for one am never going to go near those things again and we shouldn't go looking into it."

"I think it was brilliant little mini adventure. I say let's go looking into it and have more mini adventures." States Danny.

"Are you mad we could have been killed. We should stay away from those things." Says Rosie.

"Oh lighten up Rosie. It was pretty cool. And all Danny is saying is too do a small investigation." Riley says.

"I will not listen to this nonsense." Says Rosie. "Don't tell me you agree with them to go investigating about the Spirits Kat." She asks after seeing the look on my face.

"We I don't disagree with them." I answer honestly.

" I can't believe all of you. We are breaking the rules you know. We'll be expelled if they find out we are investigating this. I'm not going to listen to this. If you guys want to risks your lives for something obviously known by the teachers' fine then." Rosie yells then storms away.

"Really what does she think is going to happen?" Danny says.

He too leaves and Riley soon follows him leaving me alone. I decide to head up to my dormitory as it was getting late.

I tried to talk to Rosie but she gave me the silent treatment.

I go to bed thinking how much has changed in this day alone.

I showed people my powers, discovered spirits and my best friend won't talk to me.

Just Great.


	10. Chapter 9

It has been three weeks since Rosie's argument with Riley, Danny and I. She still won't talk to us. Every time either Riley or I try to talk to her she pretends we don't exist. Danny's not making an effort into talking to her because secretly I think he finds it a blessing for Rosie's nonstop chatter about books to be gone for a while. Today I was hoping it would be my lucky day and Rosie would finally respond to me.

I find her at the Great Hall without Alice today. This surprised me as Rosie would always be next to Alice in public since our argument three weeks ago. But without Alice there would be no other distraction which makes my job easier.

I approach her and say "Hey Rosie. How are you?"

No answer.

"Come on please talk to me Rosie. You don't have to do this." I plead.

Before Rosie has time to do anything Danny who had just joined us says "Kat give it a rest. She'll talk to us when she is ready and has realised she was in the wrong and she'll apologise to us."

At this Rosie is furious at him and yells "So it's my entire fault now. How could you say that? You won't even admit to being the smallest amount guilty. I can't believe you."

"Well it's the truth. First of all you won't talk to us and you act as through we the bad ones." Danny says.

"I won't talk to you. Danny you won't even approach me. That might be a good enough reason for Riley and Kat who have tried talking to me but you say there isn't a reason to and they should just give up. Nice friend you are." She says before storming off.

"Just great. She probably hates us now. Thanks Danny. You couldn't tell me I should just give up when she was gone could you." I say.

"Sorry but she just needed to hear that. She needs to come to her senses and realise what she has done bad, not think it's our entire fault." Danny replies.

"But you're thinking the exact same thing. You both think you're right." I say back.

"I don't think that." Danny says.

But before I can contradict him a package is delivered to me. It must be my broom as Cedric's, Leah's, Hayley's and the rest of the Slytherin team's came yesterday.**(Author's note: I know it wasn't clear in the last chapter but they hadn't got their brooms yet.)**

Before I can stop myself I rip open the package to find a shining broom in front of me. It is pearly white with the strands of the broom Ebony Black. Written in shining black letters MoonlitPhoenix. This broom would not only look amazing but it would ride amazingly too.

"Wow." Exclaimed Riley who had seen the package being delivered to me.

He wasn't the only one. A crowd had gathered to sneak a peek at my broom. By now everyone knew that Hayley, Cedric, Leah and I were playing for our house teams and also being allowed to buy our own brooms.

"We're going to win for sure this year with that broom." Said one of the Branning twins to the other.

Both of the twins played beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Cody the team captain stared in delight and said "To think we were afraid that the Slytherin's Team had better brooms than us. Kat's broom is going to wipe the smile of the Slytherin's team faces when they try to brag about their Passer-by's."

Gryffindors shouted in happiness because ever since the Slytherin Team ordered their brooms they have been nonstop bragging about them whereas I kept my broom a secret.

"Kat come down to the pitch tonight at 7:00 so I can give you a private session before we have a whole team practise." Cody told me.

I nod my head while thinking I can't wait to try out my new broom.

…

I make my way down to the pitch a little earlier than 7:00 because I wanted to try out my broom to see how fast and exhilarating it was.

I was not disappointed. It circled the whole stadium in probably less than 45 seconds. I was never going to get tired of the feeling I got from flying.

"Come down will you now. You have plenty of time for flying later." Says a voice from below.

I fly down to meet Cody waiting for me with a large crate.

"Are the Quidditch balls in there?" I ask.

"Yes. Now do you know the basic rules of Quidditch? The positions, balls, points etc." Cody asks and to answer his question I nod my head in response.

"Good. We won't have to waste anytime then." Cody says sounding relieved. "First of all however you should know the beaters on our team are the Branning twins as you know, the three chasers are Lilia Vescot, Jodie Summers and Anna Bright, I'm the keeper for the team and of course you're the seeker. Got that. Good lets continue. As the seeker your job as you know is to catch the Golden Snitch. Today we'll practise with these mini balls because its dark and we don't want to lose the Snitch. Are you ready now?"

I mounted my broom and Cody threw about 6 balls in the air and to my surprise I caught all of them. We did a few training exercises for a little while longer. Once we finished I was feeling exhausted but Cody seemed to still be full of energy.

"Excellent work today. We might have one more private session and then you can join the team sessions." Cody says.

And with that I am dismissed.

…..

It has been 2 ½ weeks since my first training session with Cody. I had one more private session then I joined the team practises. Rosie still wasn't talking to me. Hayley and the Slytherin Quidditch team had taken to taunting me saying I had no talent as a seeker. Lessons were going rather well and were finally doing a bit more magic. Today is Halloween and there would be a feast.

We were having Charms now and it was pretty exciting as we would be attempting to do the levitating charm something everyone was anxious to try.

We are partnered to do the spell. I got partnered with Jade (**a Gryffindor if you forgot. I know I should be incorporating more of the characters I have mentioned earlier.) **Riley got partnered with Alice. Danny was partnered with Rosie who still couldn't stand each other.

"Okay class the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa. _Can we all say that please_" _Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Everyone chanted.

"Get to work then." Flitwick said.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Danny said. "Why isn't it working? Come on."

"It's not working because you don't understand the proper way to do it." Rosie snapped which surprised me as she hadn't talked to Danny ever since the day I got my broom. "It's Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa; make the 'gar' nice and long." **(I had to put that it in. The part Rosie says is not mine. J.K Rowling wrote it and I had to put it in. It's one of the many important things Hermione taught me.)"**

"If you're so great you doit then." Danny snapped back.

"Fine then. _Wingardium Leviosa." _Rosie said. The quill we were supposed to be levitating flew of the desk.

"Excellent. 5 points to Gryffindor Miss Branning." Flitwick said clearly impressed.

The bell rang and we were ushered out of class. We still had an hour before the feast started.

"She thinks she's so great and intelligent. Like were all dumb and she is a little smartical particle." Complained Danny. "I don't even know why your best friends with her Kat."

Unfortunately Rosie heard everything. She rushed past us and headed for a bathroom probably.

"Danny why would you say that. That was pretty harsh of you. Sometimes she can be a bit of like what you said she was but really she nice to be around most of the time. And whether you like it or not she's still my best friend. Look I'm going to see if I can find her I'll see you guys at the feast." I say.

I look for Rosie everywhere but I can't find her. Eventually I give up and go to the feast. At the feast there is pumpkins everywhere of all shapes and sizes. Whether they were in the form of pumpkin juice, pumpkin pastry, pumpkin soup or just plain pumpkin it was all delicious. I spot Riley and Danny. Riley seems to be trying to tell Danny something but Danny's not listening. I decide to sit with Alice.

The feast is delicious and more than ever I wish Rosie was here.

About halfway through the feast something happens.

"Spirits. Spirits in the castle. Dark, Dangerous Sprits" Someone screams. It's Professor Starr the Hogwarts Physician.

All at once people start everyone starts panicking. People are screaming, falling out of their seats.

"Calm down immediately everyone." Says Professor McGonagall.

There is Silence.

She continues. "Prefects lead your house to your house common rooms. Teachers come with me."

I get up to start to follow Felix when I realise something. I run to Danny and Peeta.

"What is it." Asks Peeta after seeing my worried face.

"It's Rosie. She's in one of the bathrooms. She doesn't know about the spirits." I say.

Danny and Peeta both gulp.

We follow the Gryffindor line, then change to the Hufflepuffs and finally were out of the crowd.

We search every bathroom to find Rosie. I remember something Jade said about how she was crying in the bathroom that had three broken stalls. Three broken stalls meant the bathroom in the dungeons.

"I know where Rosie is. Follow me." I tell Riley and Danny.

We run down to the dungeons. Just as we arrive at the entrance to the bathroom we meet the spirits. These ones looked extremely different to the ones we met so long ago. Their bodies were a dark shade of green and an ugly pattern of shadow purple adorned their bodies. At least the other spirits hadn't had a look of unnerving and evil about them even if they were angry.

The Spirit spotted us and made a brake for us. We used our elemental powers. Not much use. They were like ghosts really. I tried gathering water around it and freezing it but it was useless. Danny tried trapping it with the Earth but the spirit walked straight through it. Riley however was able to blow the spirit into the bathroom using his air powers and we then locked it in. We all breathed a sigh of relief when a scream came from the bathroom.

"Rosie." We all yelled.

We scrambled through the bathroom to find the spirit destroying it. Rosie was cowering under the sink. She tried with all her might to use her fire powers against it but the spirit wasn't affected, it just attacked her more.

"Hey if you want to pick on someone do it on someone who deserves it." Danny yelled.

The spirit turned around and lunged for Danny. He narrowly dodged it. I took my chance and ran for Rosie to help g her up all while I kept shooting water and then Danny seemed to realise something.

"Kat water affects it a lot but not in the sense you're using it. Don't spray it or attack it with water. It doesn't like it when you drop a load of water on it." Danny yelled at me.

I get ready to drop a load of water when Danny screams at me "Wait I have a better idea. _Wingardium Leviosa." _Danny says pointing to a sink with his wand.

The sink rose in the air on top of the spirit. Riley and I sensing what Danny was going for smashed it with our powers which make a load of water come falling down on the spirit immobilizing it. It fell down unconscious.

"What is going on here?" Professor Weasley's** (Yes Ginny. She's called Professor Weasley even though she is married to Harry because otherwise there would be two Professor Potter's.) **

"Evans, Parker, Walker, Branning what are you doing here when you were all ordered to go back to your house common rooms." Snape said and I can't help not notice there is a slash on her ankle and by the looks of it a spirit gash but not by the sprit I just fought.

"I thought you would all know better than to come after spirits especially you Rosie." Professor Potter said.

"Please Professor it wasn't anyone else's fault but mine. You see I had forgotten something in the bathroom that I really needed for today so I went to go after it. The others told me to forget about it but I was too stubborn and went after it. The others followed me because there was no time. If I wasn't so stupid they wouldn't have come after me." Rosie says.

"Is this true." Professor McGonagall asks us.

Danny, Riley and I are lost because Rosie just lied to teachers for us so we just nod not knowing what else to do.

"Well if that is the case 5 points from Gryffindor Rosie. But in all fairness you three took on a spirit. You three deserve 5 points each. Now all of you get back to Gryffindor Tower." Professor Potter said.

And with we all hurriedly leave and make our way up to Gryffindor tower.

We stop outside the portrait hole.

"Okay can you now explain to us what that was about." Danny asks.

"Well as you did just save my life I thought I would repay you." Rosie answers.

"We appreciate it." Danny says.

"And I thought I just say I'm sorry for what I said about the other spirits. I shouldn't have overacted and I shouldn't have stopped speaking to you guys. And Riley and Kat you guys tried to talk to me and I pretended you didn't exist and for that I apologise. I have been a horrible friend." Rosie blurts out.

"You shouldn't be apologising I should." Danny says. "I said some pretty bad stuff about you and for that I'm sorry. I should have said sorry sooner and tried to talk to you. It's me who has been a horrible friend. And I meant what I said about how the spirit should pick on someone who deserves it and after what I said it should have been me being picked on.

"Aww. We all friends now." I say. They all give me a look. "Sorry I ruined the moment."

We all start bursting out in laughter. And from then on we were all friends once more. Well I guess after saving someone's life from a spirit and them getting you out of trouble for it is just one of those things that bring everyone closer.


	11. Chapter 10

As I wake up I turn to see through the window. Snow covers every inch of the ground. Rudalla seems to be struggling a lot to get from her hut to the grounds every day. Multiple people have asked Rosie to use her fire powers to melt the snow just so they can get around. This greatly annoyed Rosie as it distracted her from her school work. Also it meant that if she was dragged around melting snow she would have to be around it meaning she would become very surly as she loathed snow at times.

I however have been enjoying myself a lot. Whenever I had the chance I would wander around in the snow chucking snow balls, making snow angels and once I attempted making a snow man. I couldn't make an acceptable snow man so I just gave up and used my water powers (when no one was looking) to mould the snow into a perfect snow man.

What was most exciting about the entry of the winter months was that the Quidditch season had begun. After some hard, gruelling training sessions, some of my doubts as me being a seeker are finally starting to leave. This Saturday would be the first match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. This meant I was up against Hayley as a seeker. She had apparently fit very well in the Slytherin team, well I guess that's because they're all the type of people who bullies others.

I'm feeling really nervous about the match and whenever I can I try to get some tips. My mother who played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during her Hogwarts days has been including tips and tricks in her letters.

Other than me playing Quidditch another sole topic between Riley, Danny, Rosie and I was what the spirit gash on Snape's leg. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Rosie had deciphered that the gash wasn't from the spirit we fought because of the colour, shape and texture of it. It could not have been done by that particular spirit. The matter was proven further when I walked in on Filch cleaning Snape's wound with Spectrum (a medical supply to help clean a spirit inflicted wound). Sometimes we also talked about the other sprits in the bathroom. We agreed on the fact that the spirits in the bathroom were meant to be in there while the spirits that attacked us were not.

Now that Rosie was friends with us again we were all much happier. If it wasn't for Rosie Riley, Danny and I wouldn't be able to keep up with our homework. I was particularly having a hard time in potions because of how Snape was still treating me. I wrote about this to my parents but what was weird is that whenever I brought it up in a letter it was always my dad who replied not both my parents as usual, but what was even weirder is that my dad always replied with its probably your imagination.

I mostly seemed to be doing my best in Defence against the Dark Arts. The other subjects I was doing pretty average though. I was right in saying that Riley's small talent in Charms would grow because it did. He was the only person keeping up with Rosie in that subject. Rosie surpassed everyone in Transfiguration and was really the only person keeping up with the work. Danny had a natural found talent in Herbology and seemed to really enjoy the class a lot.

The evening before the Quidditch match most Gryffindors had gathered in the common room and were making a lot of noise. The nonstop chatter of tomorrow's match made my stomach swirl in nervousness. At this I went up to bed hoping the match could never come.

….

Today is the big day. The match is scheduled at 11:00. I reluctantly get out of bed, make myself presentable and walk down to breakfast. As I walk past some of the students eye my broom with desire causing me to grip it so tight I think I stopped part of my circulation in my hand.

I find the Gryffindor Quidditch Team waiting for me in the Great Hall. Everyone is talking about the match, the odds in winning for each team, talking about the players etc. The team greets me cheerfully.

"Ready to wipe those smiles of the Slytherin team." The twins say. I notice they too are gripping their brooms tight. Both of them have FushionSwipes 961.

I nod not knowing how else to respond to the question. Everyone keeps bugging me to eat but all I do is sip some water well that is until my stomach started grumbling so I nibbled on some toast which made Cody breathe a sigh of relief.

Rosie, Riley and Danny arrive soon after. We make small talk but they know I'm not up to talking. Soon after I just finished breakfast an announcement is made by Professor Potter saying that:

"Katerina Evans will you please report to my office immediately. We just need to temporarily strip you of your powers so you do not try to use them to your advantage. That is all."

I start walking to his office a little worried because for the first time I will be separated from my powers. I process everything that was just said. Of course they'll take my powers away while I played a match. I had totally forgotten what my mum said about stripping an elemental's power while they competed in competitions. They use this special machine that absorbs your powers for a bit. If an elemental's power is taken away for too long a part of the world may become unbalanced and sensing this the powers automatically return to their rightful owner. When my powers are taken away for the match I know I will not feel whole. I'm the pie, my powers are a piece of the pie, without that piece the pie would not be whole.

I finally arrive to Professor Potter's office. I enter a room to find wondrous objects. One particularly catches my eye so I pick it up and take a look at it.

I jump when I hear a voice saying "Curiosity got the better of you. Don't worry you're not the first."

"Sorry Professor I shouldn't have touched it without your permission." I apologise.

"It's fine. I don't mind. By the way that thing you were holding it's called a sneakascope. It's a dark detector. It supposed to move around when something untrustworthy is happening but you can't rely on it all the time." Professor Potter explained "Now then I take you heard the announcement about the stripping (**please don't take it the wrong way) **of your powers. The machine on my desk will absorb them and will keep it stored safely. It will lock it away so no one can go near it. Stretch out your amulet please."

I do as I am asked. He presses a button and I feel strangely uncomfortable.

"It's over now, you can go. By the way you may feel slightly uncomfortable but other than that you should be fine." He says. As I turn to leave he quickly adds "And good luck today."

I smile at him gratefully and find a new found confidence. I quickly make my way to the pitch.

"There you are. I thought you were not going to make it. What a disaster it would have been." Cody says sounding relieved. "Hurry up and get dressed. You have two minutes to meet the team for a pre-game talk."

With that I go to get changed. I meet the team who are listening to Cody's pre-game talk. I listen carefully to every word of it and all too soon it's time for the game. The confidence that Professor Potter gave me has now evaporated after hearing the crowd's cheers. I hear my brother's voice loud and clear as he is commentating. I gave him three galleons so he wouldn't embarrass me. I know that's not going to last long.

"Hello to everyone out here today. Today's match is between Gryffindor and Slytherin." He shouts over the crowd.

I gulp knowing that in a minute or so the spotlight will be turned on me.

"First up is the Slytherin team. Captain Whicker, Rooda, Lenta, Sisley, Winstron, Ora, and the new seeker Tyler." He yells as the Slytherins roar and cheer as they enter the pitch.

"And now we have the Gryffindor team. Captain Evans, Vescot, Summers, Bright, Branning, Branning and the new seeker, my sister who has generously paid me 3 galleons to not embarrass her, woops broke that promise anyway the new seeker is Evans." He says as we enter the pitch. I give him a death glare.

Madam Hooch who will be refereeing the game comes in with the Quidditch Balls Crate.

"Okay I don't want a dirty game. Let's play fair. Captains shake hands." She says as she looks particularly to the Cameron Whicker the Slytherin team captain. Both captains upon shaking each other's hand try to crush each other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms now." Madam Hooch says.

I sneak a glance at the Gryffindors who are cheering me on. I then sneak a glance at the Slytherins who are booing me of course but for once I don't care. I also look at Hayley who is smirking like she has already won the game. "We'll see who has a smirk on their face after the game" I think to myself. Wait where did all this confidence come from. I don't care but I like it.

I'm brought back to reality when Madam Hoch blows her whistle.

"And they're of. Chaser Lilia Vescot on the Gryffindor team immediately takes the ball. She passes to Anna Bright, she catches it but then captain Cameron Whicker of the Slytherin takes it, he flies to score a point but a nice save from the keeper and captain of the Gryffindor team, he passes it Jodie Summers who dodges the Slytherin beaters Winstron but then is wacked with a bludger by the other Slytherin beater Ora, the quaffle is taken by Slytherin chaser Rooda but he's stop in his tracks by a bludger wacked at him by Nick or Jake Branning can't tell which one but still nice shot and Vescot has the quaffle she shoots she scores. " Benny says. After Lilia scores Gryffindors go wild while the Slytherins start booing.

**Gryffindor: 10 – Slytherin: 0** reads the scoreboard.

I take to circling the stadium and so does Hayley. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rosie, Danny and Riley cheering me on. At this I smile to myself.

The match goes on and Gryffindor again scores by Anna making the score **Gryffindor: 20- Slytherin: 0.**

Gryffindor scoring again is responded by more Gryffindors going wild and more Slytherins booing. That's when things start going wrong.

I turn a pale shade of white and I go numb in some places. It's a struggle to hold on.

"What's going on there Evans. Can't handle the pressure." Hayley taunts.

I'm not listening however as my insides are feeling wormy and I feel as though I'm going to throw up.

**Rosie's POV (note this will probably be the only POV change)**

"Riley , Danny look what's happening to Kat." I say horrified.

"What's happening to her?" Riley asks horrified.

But I don't answer back because I notice something. Snape is speaking incantations. Incantations that were causing Kat to be like that.

"I don't believe it." I tell them "I knew Snape was a bad teacher but this, how could she." I say.

"Rosie what are you saying." Danny asks.

"I'm saying Snape is muttering incantations to make Kat like that. She's cursing her." I tell them.

They both look at me horror-stricken but I have an idea.

"The spell would need eye contact and concentration. If I light Snape's robes on fire her concentration and eye contact will break stopping the spell." I say.

We're already running towards Snape. No one notices us because all anyone is doing is watching Kat. The Slytherin captain scored 7 goals because Cody wasn't watching. All anyone was looking at was Kat and how abnormal and sick looking she was. I see him and get ready to create fire. I move my hands in a certain motion and it happens. Snape's robes are caught on fire and Kat seems to be returning back to normal.

"Phew lucky you figured it out in time before she lost her grip and fell of her broom." Exclaims Danny.

We all breathe sighs of reliefs when Kat is running normally again.

**Kat POV**

Everyone has forgotten about the game. They are all watching me because it looks like the life is being sucked out of me. The Slytherin captain scores 7 goals but I one of the few who notice. Everyone is staring at me in shock and horror. Benny looks sick himself as he's watching his little sister become whatever I'm becoming.

After about two minutes something happens. The colour returns to me. I'm no longer numb. My insides don't feel twisted or swirly in fact I feel as though nothing occurred. And then I see it. The Golden Snitch. I fly towards it hands already outstretched. Hayley has spotted it too because she's coming after me. Her hand is outstretched too. The snitch flies down. I go after it but Clove comes to a halt sensing she was going to crash like I am. And crash I do. But not before I swallow the Snitch. It's not a bad fall and I'm not hurt at all so it's ok.

"She looks like she's going to throw up." A girl yells.

I don't throw up what she thinks I would instead I throw up the Snitch. I spit it out into my hands and upon seeing this the Gryffindors go wild.

"The final score is Gryffindor: 170- Slytherin: 70. Gryffindor wins." Benny shouts. Gryffindors are screaming and cheering while the Slytherins looked disgusted. I quickly find Professor Potter who returns my powers to me safe and sound.

I can't believe I won the match for Gryffindor. But I did so I should just believe it.

I find Riley, Rosie and Danny waiting for me. They congratulate me on my success and tell me we should visit Rudalla's. We escape the mass of the cheering crowds. Many people shake my hand and congratulate me but all Slytherins look at me if I was vermin. As we walk down to the hut they fill me in on everything.

"It was Snape. She was cursing you. By her eye contact and concentration it looked like she was definitely cursing you. The matter is proven further when I lit her robes on fire to stop her cursing you and once I did you returned to normal." Rosie says.

"Are you sure. She may not be the best person but cursing me." I ask

"That's what I thought at first before but she does hate you remember." Rosie answered.

"Yes but to hate someone and to want to kill someone is two different things." I tell her.

"I think maybe hate goes a little further than you think. I also think we should tell Rudalla about the whole situation that also includes that spirit gash on her leg and the other spirits in the bathroom. She can maybe answer some of our questions. As part of the staff Rudalla would know why spirits are there." Replies Rosie.

I knock on Rudalla's door. She immediately opens the door and says "Who is it- Oh Kat, Riley, Danny, Rosie good to see yers. Been awhile since you guys last visited. Come in. Come in."

We make little small talk in which she offers us some tea but we refuse.

"Rudalla we need to talk to you about something important." Rosie says.

"What about." Rudalla says.

"It's about the bathroom with the spirits in it. The bathroom that everyone was told to stay away from. We know there are spirits in there. Kat accidently went in there. The spirits weren't like the ones at Halloween." She tells her.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Rudalla lies.

"Yes you do. The whole staff should because you obviously know that they' in there as McGonagall told us to stay away from there." I state.

"Look don't go looking in to it. None of the students are supposed to know. That's all I'm saying." Rudalla replied.

"There's more. On the night the other spirits attacked us when Snape came with the rest of the teachers to see what was happening she had a spirit gash on her leg. A gash that didn't look like it came from the spirits that attacked us but one from the spirits that were in the bathroom." Danny says.

"What nonsense is this? How do you even know these things?" Rudalla questions.

"It wasn't that hard to tell. Kat even saw it being cleaned by Filch with Spectrum which is known as a wound cleaner for spirit inflicted wounds in the staff room." Riley says.

"And what's that got to do with anything." Rudalla asks.

"You saw what happened to Kat on the pitch right." Rosie asks.

"Course with Kat going all weird like that. Are you okay now?" she asks trying to get off topic.

"I'm fine thank you. But Rosie saw Snape muttering incantations. Snape also had strong eye contact and concentration. Those three things come under the category of cursing someone." I tell her.

"You think Snape would do that. What rubbish is this? Snape was hired by McGonagall. If McGonagall says Snape is good she's good. And don't go looking into the spirits. That matter is between Elphinstone Urquart and Professor McGonagall." Rudalla says rather rudely.

"So there's someone name Elphinstone Urquart. Interesting." I say.

"Oh no. You didn't hear that name. Forget everything."

"Sorry Rudalla we're not going to let this go." Danny says.

With that we all leave to go back to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I have a question why does chapter six have more views than chapters 2,3,4 and 5. Wouldn't you read the story in its order. So why have people read chapter 6 more than the other chapters. Can someone please explain this to me. I know this chapter has taken longer to post but that's because I've had a real busy schedule. I know I haven't updated in ages so here is chapter eleven.**

Christmas was coming. The most wonderful time of the year. Everyone was in a very joyful mood. Nearly every in the castle was happy and no one's mood could be dampened. The lake had frozen. At times I thought I heard thumps on the ice as through someone was trying to escape. When I brought it up they all said it was my imagination but I was sure I heard the noises. Yesterday Professor Potter came round asking the Gryffindors if they would be staying for Christmas at Hogwarts. Rosie, Riley and I(along with mine and Rosie's brothers) would be staying for Christmas because apparently our families had some business to attend to while Danny would be going home for Christmas.

The Branning twins seemed to have a goal to unwrap Professor Starr's bandana (in which she always wore on her head). They had begun a rumour saying that Professor Starr was bald in hopes that this angered her enough to show everyone she was not bald by an unwrapping the bandana. Professor Starr did not crack though and whenever someone brought up the rumour she simply stopped listening to them. Maybe she was bald after all.

The only thing really bad at the moment was in the increasing bitter cold. Having Rosie as my best friend had its advantages because she kept me toasty warm and in return I used my powers to keep the snow away from her ass he hated it (very hard as there was so much of it). Danny and Riley seemed to take advantages of both powers and by the looks of the other kids they wanted to as well.

Hayley ever since I had beaten her in the Quidditch match has been taunting me how my parents don't want because they told me I had to stay here for Christmas. At this I gathered some pretty icy water and let it fall down on her. She was shivering for two days straight. I was hoping she'd finally shut up but she found other less sensitive topics to taunt me about. She had taken to nicknaming Rosie "Human Torch" and told every to stay away from her because she could burst out in fire any moment. This greatly annoyed Rosie as had put so much effort in to controlling her powers to not be told she was specifically what Hayley said she was and 2. She was sensitive around the subject of fire being harmful and dangerous. In return I'd taunt her back saying something like "Who taught you to play seeker. They obviously forgot how stupid you are to understand you go after the snitch." This immediately shut her up and she stormed away.

Upon Rudalla letting it slip about Elphinstone Urquart we have been putting in all our efforts into finding out who he was. I was sure I had read the name somewhere before and with that thought I double my efforts in finding more about him. Rosie was distressed because all her life when she needed to know something the library seemed to hold all her answers but unfortunately in this case that wasn't true.

It's the last day before the holidays. We have potions today and knowing Snape she is likely to put us up to a hard potion to make just to catch us off guard thinking we can relax because of the holidays.

I find that I am right. We have to make the awakening potion.

It is horribly difficult for our level. Alice is having a lot of trouble with it and keeps asking Rosie who was having no difficulty whatsoever. Riley, Danny and I weren't so lucky. All of the Gryffindors(excluding Rosie) were being criticised on their potion but I got the worst of it even if my wasn't the worst one in the class which was actually a very stupid Slytherin. Snape kept on saying how awful I was as in potions while Hayley was praised on her performance as the "the best in the class." When really Rosie's potion was ten times better.

Finally Potions had finished and as it was the last day of term we were let out early. Ever since Rudalla had let is slipped that the spirits had something to do with Elphinstone Urquart the four of us had been searching up in as many books as we could find about him so far we were unsuccessful. Rudalla saw us one day in the library looking up Elphinstone. She told us to drop it now and for good. But of course we didn't. Tomorrow Danny would be boarding the train to go home for the holidays where they would be spending most of the time in a snow lodge to do some skiing and other winter sports. You see Danny's mum is a muggle-born and she has a passion for winter sports and its seems Danny likes them very much too. I went skiing once even though it was a muggle sport but I still enjoyed it. Riley, Rosie and I on the other hand would be staying in Hogwarts as our families would be going away. My brother and the rest of the Brannings would of course being staying as well.

…**..**

Danny had left this morning leaving just Rosie, Peeta and I. I admit it felt odd to not have him here with us. Danny was one of those guys who were crazy weird and random. He had this ability to make us all laugh. He was just one of those guys who lightened the mood. Without him a group didn't feel complete. I could tell Peeta was down at not having his best friend for Christmas but when I brought it up he said he didn't mind.

The whole castle seemed to be in the Christmas spirit. With most of the students gone we had the whole castle to ourselves. It was especially good that Hayley and her gang of Slytherins were gone.

Rosie, Peeta and I decide to take a stroll out when we bump into Rudalla.

"Good to see yers. How yer been? It has been forever since you visited." Rudalla exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Rudalla. We've all been good but we have been terribly busy." Rosie answered.

"Well I hope you can visit now that schools on break. You won't be that busy now." Rudalla says.

"Well actually we still quite busy. We decided to do some more research." Rosie says.

"Research-wait you don't mean you're still trying to find Mr Urquart now." Rudalla exclaims.

"Of course. Do you think we'll give up that easy. We haven't found anything yet but if you really want to stop our research you can tell us who he is." I say.

"Now listen here. You have to stop this now. And you have it wrong if you think I'm going to tell you who he is." Rudalla says impolitely.

"Well you did let it slip about Elphinstone." Riley says which shut Rudalla right up. She stormed away muttering to herself while Riley, Rosie and I smirked.

"We should be really going to the library now." Rosie says,

We find the library empty except for Madam Pince the librarian. Perfect I thought. No one was here to bother us.

"Well let's get to it." Riley said. And for the next hour or so we begin searching books for the man but there are no findings of him anywhere.

"Look we just have to keep looking." I tell Riley and Rosie. "I swear I have heard of him before." That last part was true. I had heard of him, I was just trying to think of where.

….

Today was Christmas. As soon as I am awake I run towards my presents. I am pleasantly awaited with a stack of presents ready to be opened. I see that Rosie had already got up and started rummaging through her presents.

"Merry Christmas Rosie." I say making Rosie jump as she did not know I was behind her.

"Oh it's you Kat. Merry Christmas to you to." Rosie says hugging me.

I start going through my presents and I am really happy with them. I notice Mrs Branning like always had sown a scarf in blue and purple colours. She had also packed some homemade apple tart. I am surprised the Parkers and Walkers both sent food packages along with Riley's and Danny's presents. I also see a combined present of Benny and the twins full of Zonko's things. The rest of the Branning brothers also sent me a present. A few of some old friends have given me some presents to. Rudalla had sent me a rock cake package that I left alone. I had to much bad experiences with the family recipe of hers. Typically there isn't anything from my aunt on my dad's side. My parents had sent me some clothes and a pack of frosted cupcakes as well as a silver bangle that goes down from generation to generation on my mum's side. I also find a mysterious pack with no card to say who it was from. I am wary of it as I wouldn't put it past my brother or the twins to prank me with it. But nonetheless curiosity takes the better of me so I slowly unwrap the gift. What I find is a turquoise cloak that has a certain pattern that I have seen somewhere before. It was beautiful. It had a note attached to it though. It said "This was your mothers when she was at school. Upon wearing the person of blood line of the moon spirit would become invisible along with anyone else she cloaked with her. It only made a person invisible if a girl of the blood line of Selene the moon spirit was under too. P.s. don't mentions it to you mother that you have this. Keep it a secret and safe. Merry Christmas."

I was astounded by this. Part of me tells me to write a letter to my mother but most of me is telling me to keep it a secret from like the letter says. For some reason I trust what was written. But it won't keep me from telling Rosie about it. I call her over and tell her to read the note. Once she has read the note she turns to me and says "I read somewhere that Selene the original Moon spirit owned a cloak just like this that only worked for her and others could not use it unless she invited them. It had said it was passed down from generation to generation. I guessing this is the cloak they are talking about. I think for once we should not tell anyone about this. Not your brother or mine for that matter. But I think we should tell Riley and Danny when he comes back. They are Elementals too and maybe they know more about this. But other than them let's keep this quiet."

I nod in agreement. I am relieved though that Rosie didn't make me march down to the Owlery and send a letter to my mum. Just like me Rosie seemed to trust the note and will not tell my mum like the note said.

After we had gathered all our presents and ordered them we went to the common room to find a smiling Riley and Benny playing a game of exploding snap with twins watching eagerly.

"Merry Christmas." We shout over to them.

"Merry Christmas to you too." they shout back but at this precise moment Benny hadn't focused leaving Riley to take the win.

The twins and Rileygrinned as they made their way over to us but Benny merely scowled. Benny's expression changed as he came to embrace me and instead of a scowl his face formed a gleeful expression. I embraced the twins and gave Riley a short hug too after this. While Rosie and I got scarves from Mrs Branning the twins, Benny and surprisingly Riley got hand-knitted beanies. Felix, Rosie's other older brother walked in as well. Rosie and I embraced him to but not as warmly. He however wasn't wearing his beanie he had obviously got and Nick seeing this too asks "Felix where's your beanie. I know you got one. Why aren't you wearing it? Even Riley is wearing his and he isn't family."

"Well as a prefect I have to look smart and because I have my duties-." He begins.

"Oh no. Christmas time is family time and no way are you spending Christmas with prefects instead of your own family." Jake says.

Felix reluctantly agrees because there is too much true in that statement to ignore. Probably wanting to avoid more guilt he puts on his beanie too. For a little while we play with our presents. There isn't breakfast as there is going to be a Christmas feast at noon. We know we can't talk to Riley about the cloak so close to our brothers. At around 11:55 we make our way to the Great Hall to find it magnificently decorated and a feast waited to be eaten. There are only a couple of students as most went home for the holidays. The feast was a happy event and everyone was thoroughly enjoying it.

Once the feast had ended Rosie and I had hastily pulled Peeta and told him everything about the cloak. He seemed very surprised and had asked for me to put it on. I realise I hadn't tried it on yet but in no way was I going to let Riley know that. I put on the cloak on found myself invisible. I then handed it to Riley to try it on but it turned out to just work like a normal cloak on him. He handed it back to me to try once more but this time with Riley under it to. We both become invisible meaning that the cloak function how it said it would. Riley agrees with us in saying that we shouldn't tell no one but Danny about it.

For the rest of the day we relax, chat about nothing and everything while sitting in front of the fireplace enjoyed a mug of hot chocolate.

Night falls and soon enough we all go to bed. I'm staring at the ceiling and I just cannot help wondering about the cloak. My thoughts drifts of too Urquart. We have checked every possible book that would be to do with him except in the restricted section- the restricted section, I can use the cloak to become invisible and search in their without being seen. I dress at top speed and put on the cloak. I debate telling Rosie to come with but side against it.

I carefully open the portrait hole and step. Luckily the fat lady isn't awoken by this. I make my way to the library. Silently I walk in to find the restricted section. I start looking but unfortunately nothing. Nothing at all. Then I hear Argus filch's voice in the corridors. I make a run for it but the lantern I was using for light slid through my fingers and came crashing down.

Filch hears and I know now I'm dead meat. I run as fast as I can out of the library. Luckily I have my invisibility cloak on because I run straight to where filch talking to none other than my least favourite professor, Snape.

"Professor Snape I heard someone in the library, I think in the restricted section. I found a broken lantern; no doubt a student is responsible." Filch says.

"Are you absolutely sure it wasn't Peeves." Asks Snape.

"Yes because Peeves would have wanted to make himself shown." Filch says.

"Fair point I shall take a look around to see-" Snape starts but cuts herself of midsentence. She reaches a hand out that makes its way to where I'm standing invisible but I swerve and avoid the hand.

They take separate paths to begin the search for the student out of bed when she was right next to them.

I try to find my way back but I'm lost. I have never been in this part of the castle so I try making my way to the library but I'm unsuccessful. Instead I find a large wooden door. I'm curious so I go through the door. In the room lies a magnificent mirror. Written in large shiny black letters reads_Historia de elementorum_. Must be something in Latin**(hint hint). **I look in the mirror to find who knows how many faces staring at me.They all have brown hair and blue eyes. Whether the brown is so light that maybe in the sunlight the colour may appear as dirty blonde or a dark brown so dark its nearly black they all have brown hair. Whether their eyes are baby blue or midnight blue they all have blue eyes. What surprises me the most is adoring the necks is the same blue crescent moon amulet that has hangs around my own neck. These must be the previous Moon spirits. I cannot believe my eyes. In the middle of my ancestors is Selene the original Moon spirit. She is unmistakeably Selene. Next to her is a woman that looks similar to my mother and is in numerous of old pictures in my house is my mother's mother. My grandmother who died a little while before I was born. The previous moon spirit. They all smile and wave at me and I am shocked. Wait I look over the words on the mirror _Historia de elementorum_. I think about the few word of Latin I know. It means _background of the elements. _I think back to Rosie surely if it shows my ancestor it can shows hers. I can show her my ancestors and she can show me hers. I won't tell Riley or Danny about just yet.

I look at my ancestors give them on last wave and say "I'll come back soon."

I race back to my dormitory. I then have another debate concerning Rosie. Should I wake her, tell her what I have been doing and what I have found now or wait to morning. Right now I'm exhausted and I want nothing more to sleep so I choose my second option.

When I awake I find Rosie just getting up herself. My whole body fills with excitement.

"Guess what I did last night?" I ask Rosie.

"What?" She says suspiciously.

I launch in to my story. Rosie is so anxious to hear more she doesn't even question my rule breaking. I finish telling her about the mirror and she seems truly amazed.

"You saw what" She asks.

"My ancestors and I think you might be able to see your too." I answer.

"Should would tell Riley and Danny about this? I mean they're elementals too so they have a right to know about this." She says.

"Not just yet. Soon. Come with me tonight to find the mirror." I tell her.

"Fine. Now are you absolutely sure you didn't find anything on Urquart." She asks for the billionth time.

"Yes I'm sure." I reply.

That night we get ready for our little night trip.

"Ready" I ask her.

"Ready." She answers.

I pull the invisibility cloak on top of us.

I lead the way to the mirror room.

"You sure you know where you going?" Rosie asks.

"Positive." I assure her.

Then I find the wooden door once more.

We go into the room to find the glorious mirror.

I stand in front of it to find my ancestors happy faces waving at me again.

"Do you see them?" I ask excitedly.

"No Kat. I all I see is the mirror reflecting us." She says sadly

"Here stand where I am." I tell her.

She does as I ask and says "I don't see you ancestors but I see mine. So many sun warriors. Wow Apollina is here and so is my grandmother the previous Sun warrior." She says with joy.

I understand now that we can only see our own ancestors. I explain this too Rosie.

"That's too bad. Kat I know you'll want to come back but I think it's best if we stay away from here. I know this is amazing and all but something isn't right." She says.

"Look if you don't want come back that's fine but I am." I say.

"Fine by me but just be careful."

I come back the next night too. I look at their faces. They smile at me. I take in their features.

"Having fun there Katerina." I hear a voice behind me. I immediately spin around to find the source of the voice.

Emerging out of the shadows is the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I look at her face trying to find expressions of anger, disappointment but all I see is chuckling expression on her face. This confuses me.

"Well you have discovered the mirror I see. As you have already found out one an elemental steps in front of the mirror he or she sees the ancestors who have controlled their element." She says.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have come out at night. I shouldn't have come back again." I say.

"Don't worry. You were naturally curious not a very negative thing. But I warn you not to come back looking for the mirror again. It will be moved tomorrow." She says.

"Okay." I reply it make my way back to my dormitory.


	13. Chapter 12

The headmistress had convinced me not to go back again for the mirror. I was constantly wishing that I had never seen my ancestors. It scared me that all of them had brown hair and blue eyes. What scared me the most was that Selene had the exact shade of blue eyes that I had when I had gotten them from my father not my mother's side. The faces looking at me seem to consume my dreams. My grandmother who I had never got a chance to meet who I kept wishing I could speak a few words too, regularly crossed my mind. Rosie wasn't helping as whenever I brought up the mirror she always said she was right and that I should have simply not gone back.

Once Danny had returned we told him about the cloak and he agreed not to tell anyone else. We had also told him along with Riley about the mirror. Both seemed rather relieved that they weren't going to be dragged to the mirror to see their ancestors. They as well both told me to forget about the mirror but it was just too hard.

The four of us had almost lost all hope in finding Urquart but we kept researching nevertheless. The good thing about term starting again was quidditch practices were on once more. The practises were a great distraction off the mirror. Our captain Cody was working us harder than ever. He kept us going to the very last minute of each practise. Not that I was complaining, it kept my mind off things.

However Quidditch didn't seem like such a saviour anymore once Cody had announced a piece of horrible news.

"Snape's refereeing the next match against Ravenclaw. Now we can't afford any wrong doing because if we win the next match we overtake Slytherin's lead and Snape most definitely won't let that happen if she's got anything to do with it. We got to be on our A-game." Cody said.

Groans exploded from the team's mouth and everyone started complaining.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault. We just have to play a nice clean game. Okay." Cody said.

Yet for me that was just one of the reasons I was horrified about Snape refereeing. After Snape's attempt at ending my life at the last match I not to fond of her refereeing. Danny, Riley and I are certain Snape is planning something bad. Even Rosie admits Snape is evil and she thinks all teachers are all saints or something.

I deliver the news to them and they are even more horrified than I am.

"You can't play. You'll be risking your life." Rosie says. Danny and Riley agree.

"Pretend you're caught the flu or something." Danny suggests.

"I have to play. There isn't anyone else to play seeker. Don't worry I'll be fine. I can handle myself ok." I say.

Rosie was going to say something but at that precise moment Alice came in laughing uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Rosie asks.

"Hayley put a tickling charm on me." Alice answers between laughing fits.

She is thrashing everywhere with a priceless look on her face. The Gryffindor common room explodes with laughter because of the look on Alice's face. Only Rosie is the only one left not laughing. Instead she pulls out her wand and mutters the counter charm. Alice finally stops laughing; instead a sad expression applies to her face.

"You can't keep letting Hayley do this to you." Danny says.

"I know but I can't drop a bucketful of ice cold water fall down on Hayley like Kat can." She says.

"It isn't about powers. It is about not standing down and letting Hayley step all over you." I say.

"I know." She says in a small voice while grabbing a chocolate frog. "Kat have the card. You collect them don't you?"

I take it and see McGonagall on it.

"Who is it?" Riley asks.

"McGonagall. Got a billion of her as I have been collecting since I was a little kid." I say. I then notice a name on it. Elphinstone Urquart.

"URQUART." I yell.

"What?" Riley , Danny and Rosie say giving me confused looks.

"It's says his name on the card. Told you I had seen the name before." I say excitedly

Rosie, Riley and Danny gather around. I read out what it says on the card.

"_Minerva McGonagall._

_Member of the order of the phoenix. Battled furiously and successfully in the second world war. Deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor under the great Albus Dumbledore. At one point she worked in the ministry. Her boss Elphinstone Urquart was smitten with her and proposed in which she graciously accepted. Providing Urquart with some of her excessive knowledge her husband created the "Feather of Elementals History". The feather is now in her care as Urquart died many years ago. She had also fought for muggle rights and found the seven secrets of Lento's map."_

"Feather of elementals past. I know where we can find more information on Urquart." Rosie announced.

She led the way to the library and pulled out a book entitled _Relics of the past._

"_Here_ we go._ Feather of Elementals past. Elphinstone Urquart was very interested in the relics, journals, diaries and artefacts of the elementals. He wanted to make an object that would preserve the elementals history for the ages to come. With the help of Minerva McGonagall's knowledge he transformed an old quill into something that recorded the Elementals past. However when creating the object he did not realise how powerful the feather was. A small fraction of each element was also stored in the feather and as the four elements are the key to the worlds balance for life, the feather could restore someone to full health if they were on the verge of death. Upon realising this Urquart wanted to destroy in case someone wanted the feather for greediness. When trying to destroy it a voice said 'I cannot be destroyed unless it is by one of the keepers'. Urquart immediately put the feather under high security of spirits who were the only ones able to successfully protect it for others with their magic_." Rosie read.

"So Urquart made something that recorded our ancestors past." Danny said.

"I believe so." Rosie replied.

"I don't get the whole restoring someone health when they're about to die thing. "Riley said.

"We as we know the four elements keep the world's balance in check. If the world's balance were upset so would life. In other words the elements are important to life. So in way they can restore someone to health." Rosie answers.

"Then why would Urquart want to destroy it." I ask.

"Because it's breaking the laws of magic." Rosie said.

"And who is the keeper? I mean wouldn't the creator be the keeper." Danny says.

"Keepers. As in more than one. And I guess I can't answer that question as logically the creator would be the keeper unless he entrusted it to someone." Rosie answers. "This is what the spirits are guarding. Their magic is different to wizards so it is probably perfect of the job. As for the other spirits we saw on Halloween they're not the type to be guarding the feather. "

"It all makes sense. And the spirit gash Snape got was from the spirits guarding the feather. I'm guessing she's trying to get it for her own purposes. She's even more evil than I thought. Maybe that's why she wants to kill me as maybe she thinks I need to die to acquire the full power of the feather because I'm an elemental. But why just kill me. Why not all of us?" I say

This left us more confused than ever.

…**..**

The day of the match against Ravenclaw finally arrived. I had made the decision to play, fully knowing how bad Snape was. The others knew there was no point changing my mind so they had their powers ready just in case. Riley's would be the most sufficient as we would be in the air. Rosie's however would be the most unrecognizable. As we were in the air Danny's power can only be used as a distraction but he was ready as well.

As I'm getting changed into my quidditch team robes a nervous feeling swirls in my stomach. I gulp. The twins ask if I'm feeling ok but I wave them off just saying I'm a little nervous that's all.

"I take a quick peek at the stands to find Rosie, Riley and Danny. I spot them but I also spot another face. McGonagall's face. The nervous feeling evaporates. I'll be okay. Snape won't try anything now that McGonagall is watching. That I feel convinced of. I look back at Rosie's face which shows an expression of relief as she had also obviously seen McGonagall too.

The Ravenclaw seeker I'm up against is the pretty blonde first year Leah Chang. She became a seeker along with me and her twin brother Cedric for our houses. I haven't seen exactly how good she is but I'm about to find out.

Snape blows the whistle and where off. I circle the stadium and find Leah doing the same. In the background I hear my brother's voice commentating the match.

Snape had given Ravenclaw a free shot which was stopped by Cody. I look over to the scoreboard. Gryffindor: 30-Ravenclaw: 20.

That's when I see it. The golden snitch zooming around. Leah has spotted it too. We both immediately fly towards. It becomes apparent Leah's very good at playing seeker. But I know I can win this. And win this I do. I grasp the snitch in my hand in what seems record timing. The Gryffindors start cheering madly. Because of me catching the snitch, for the first time in seven years we overtook Slytherin.

Cody flies over to me beaming saying "You caught it in less than 5 minutes. Record timing."

The whole team congratulate me. I as fly towards the changing room I hear McGonagall's voice saying "Well played. Good to know you haven't been hanging around that mirror. Been keeping busy I see."

I spin around and smile gratefully. I as I continuing flying to the change rooms I'm distracted once more by another Professor. To be precise, two professors. Professors Starr and Snape.

"Starr have you found how to get past Rudalla's spirits yet." Snape's says coldly.

"S-severina. H-how c-could y- you possibly-y t-think that." Starr stammers.

"Don't play dumb with me Starr." Snape snarled.

A loud hoot came from the forest so I could only catch the last part of what Snape said. He said "Now what magic are you using to guard the feather."

"I-I, b-but." Starr stammered.

"Very well. Your time is ticking." Snape said. She then pulled her cloak and walked back towards the castle.

I fly back to the changing rooms, get dressed at top speed and I ran back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where have you been?" Rosie interrogates.

"Awesome flying today Kat." Riley compliments.

"We won, we won. Yes we overtook Slytherin. Guess what Alice stood up to Clove, but Alice got a broken nose. Rosie burnt part of Hayley's hair and Riley and I gave her little boy cronies a nasty bruise. The elements do come in handy at times" Shouts Danny.

"Never mind that. Guess what I heard between Starr and Snape." I say and tell about what I have overheard.

"And Snape wanted to know what else what guarding the feather. I guess that makes sense as the spirits wouldn't be the only things guarding the feather. I suspect a few other teachers put a little of the own magic to guard it. And Rudalla owns the spirits interesting" Rosie says.

"So as long Starr stands up to Snape, the feather safe." Danny says

"Oh no. Starr looked absolutely terrified at Snape. It'll be gone by Monday." I say horrified.

**A/N-Short chapter I know. Next one will be longer promise.**


	14. Chapter 13

It was March now and spring has truly begun. My birthday had long passed and I was 12 now. I remember it as one of the few days Rosie had loosened up, stop being a book worm and acted like a real girl. When I awoke the morning of my birthday Rosie had jumped on my bed happily singing happy birthday along with my roommates Jade Hart, Amy Neika and of course Alice. My brother for once was not being annoying to me for once but instead he was being a total idiot for the day. Not that I minded, it was pretty good to see him make a fool of himself.

Quidditch training sessions were becoming harder and tiring now as the next match we had would be versing Hufflepuff for the cup.

Professor Starr frequently crossed my mind. I remembered the terrified look she had when Snape was threatening her and shuddered at the thought of Starr giving in to Snape letting her free to obtain the feather. But it still remained that Snape had to get pass the spirits first and as long as she couldn't do that the feather was safe.

Besides that Danny, Rosie, Riley and I had put all our efforts in finding out more about the feather and of course the spirits guarding it, in which because of Snape had been revealed to have been Rudalla's.

However Rosie was also madly studying for the exams which we still had ages till and urged us to do the same which greatly annoyed Danny and Riley. She annoyed me too but after years of being best friends with her I was used to it. The teachers apparently were thinking along the same lines as Rosie as they kept reminding us to study and giving us a boatload of homework as well which Danny complained at constantly.

With all the homework we had the Easter holidays weren't even half as fun as the Christmas' ones. The best day of the Easter holidays (other than Easter itself) was by far Danny's birthday which was a day of no homework or revision but relaxing and having fun. However at night Danny had a masked expression of sadness. When I asked Riley why Danny was sad he told me it was the anniversary of his father leaving. He apparently left on Danny's 7th birthday. Half a decade it had been since his father left his wife and children. I don't know much about the night he left only that he had said some hurtful things to his family and because of which I find myself despising the man.

Most of the time we would either be doing homework or trying to relax. Today we had been doing a nasty piece of homework set by Snape.

"Yer better not being doing any more research on Urquart." A voice said. I looked up to see Rudalla looking down on the four of us.

"Oh him. We found out about him ages ago. We know he created the feather. That's why the spirits are in the bathroom. To guard it." Rosie said

"Be quiet. Now if you want to talk about this come down to my house." Rudalla said as she left.

As we walk down to Rudalla's I find myself thinking about the trip last week to the spirit bathroom. The four of us had gone to check the bathroom. This time we noticed that the spirits seem to be guarding a small door which we were almost certain led to where the feather was being hidden. We arrive there anxiously wanting to know more about the feather. Rudalla hurries us in.

"First things first. How do you know about the feather? Students aren't supposed to know. And where did you find out about that the spirits were guarding the feather." Rudalla said rather angrily.

"In some books. Told you we weren't going to let this go. And plus I think we have a right to know about our own ancestor's history being recorded." Danny said.

"Look I know yer think that yer should be allowed to know about the feather cause of its relations to you but for God's sake, stop researching about that feather." Rudalla pleaded.

"Sorry but we aren't going to let Snape get the feather." I blurt out.

"Snape. As in Professor Snape. Why in the world would she want the feather? She's a Hogwarts Professor. She helped protect the feather." Rudalla exclaimed.

"Well she did try to kill Kat who is connected to the feather." Rosie questioned.

"How do you know the spirits were mine?" Rudalla asks.

"We hear things." Riley says.

"Yes things you're not supposed to hear." Rudalla said.

"Look what other teachers protected the feather?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm not supposed to say but since you have all the facts. Well I've known the spirits before and asked them as a favour to guard the entrance to the feather which they happily accepted. The other ones Urquart had used left because he had died and they wouldn't take commands from anyone other than him. Professors Snape, Weasley, Sprout, Flitwick, Potter and Starr all used their magic to protect the feather and of course so did McGonagall." Rudalla said.

"Thanks for the info. And also why is the feather here in the first place." Danny said,

"When Urquart died last summer it looked as though he could have been murdered. People before have tried to get their hands on the feather but this really went too far. McGonagall, Urquart's wife knew that he would only trust her with feather and no way would she let anyone touch it. So she hid it here. It's the safest place to hide something. She knew about the secret door in the bathroom that leads to a bunch rooms which of course in the last one is the feather. She asked some of the teachers to aid her in protecting the feather by having them apply some of their greatest magic to the protection. After the olds spirits that guarded the feather at Urquart's left she asked me to see if I could ask some of my spirit friends to guard the feather. The spirits accepted happily as it gave them something to do. Now that I have told you this yer can't go looking for that feather." Rudalla explained.

"Don't worry we're not going to look for the feather, we only just wanted to know about it. And thank for telling us what you said. One last question however what about the other spirits on Halloween." Rosie said

"The other spirits. I have no idea why they were here and how they got in. No one does. Look I told you what I know, now can please stop looking into this now?" Rudalla begged.

"Of course not. Do you think we're going to let Snape get the feather? You must be out of your mind then." I say.

"But." Rudalla starts.

"We'll talk to you later. We've got to go now. Bye." Riley says.

And with we leave an angered Rudalla and make our way back to Gryffindor house.

…

It was Saturday and it was an absolutely beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly over Hogwarts. It was a warm day so Rosie, Alice and I decided to go out in the grounds. Riley and Danny were going to join us but both had gotten the flu and were ordered bed rest by Madam Pomfrey the Hogwart's matron.

The three of us chatted but mostly were just enjoying the sunshine.

"Hey Branning the sun is shining pretty bright today. You might get a little out of control with the extra power in you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were so out of control you burned someone pretty badly." Said a voice behind us.

The three of us looked behind to see Clove Hayley and here little group of Slytherins. Normally this would have not bothered Rosie but today was a different day and she was like me thinking of a day three years ago. 3 years ago the two of us had been playing in the forest next to my house. We could practice our elementals without being seen here. As Rosie practised her fire she lost control. The trees in the forest began to catch fire. Normally if Rosie's fire got out of control I could quench it with my water powers but that day I just couldn't. No matter what I tried I couldn't stop the fire. Rosie the whole day had been acting strange as through she wasn't in control of herself so when the fire started she kept adding more flames. She didn't know what she was doing as through she was made to do this. Her eyes turned fire red and her hair looked as though it was part of the fire itself. I tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Our parents seeing the fire knowing that we were in the forest came looking for us and luckily found us too. They saw what Rosie was doing. Rosie's mum pulled out her wand muttered a spell and seconds later Rosie stopped spewing out fire but instead looked sick. My parents and Mr Branning also pulled out their wands and used the only water spell that other than the Moon spirit could use 'aquamenti'. Parts of the fire died down now that Rosie wasn't created more fire but it was certainly not enough so I had to used my powers to calm down the fire. After who knows how long of gruelling work the fire was completely quenched but the smoke still lingered in the air and the fire had injured some. Those injured weren't badly hurt just a few burns that would go away well except for one man. The fire had severely burned his leg. By sheer luck the man had been a wizard so I could use my healing water on him. It healed his leg and he recovered but the man was never the same. Rosie felt utter remorse after that and whenever that day was mentioned she grew thoroughly upset. It had been exactly three years as today was the anniversary. Rosie facial expression consisted of remorse and guilt.

"No remarks today. Have you finally accepted the truth?" Hayley's obnoxious voice said interrupting my flashback.

"Leave her alone Hayley. Why do have to be such an insufferable prat to us all the time." I say.

"You're sticking up for her. Can't Branning fight her own battles?" Hayley retorted. "Come on" Hayley started but never got to finish because her robes had suddenly caught fire.

"Ahhh. I knew it. You are dangerous. Incapable of controlling your powers." Hayley yelled.

"She's doing this on purpose you know. If hadn't been so mean she wouldn't have done this. Whatever you may say she's perfectly capable of handling her powers." I yell back.

"She's right. You see Hayley you have to be to taught a lesson not be such a brat." Alice yelled.

"Oh really know Longbottom. Standing up for your friend when you can't even stick up for yourself." One of Hayley's cronies taunted.

That did it. Alice drew out her wand and started madly muttering spell against the Slytherins while I not even bothering to get out wand had frozen some on the spot. Hayley was still on fire and Rosie was going to keep it that way.

"What in the world is going on." Screamed a voice that was all too familiar.

Professor Potter briskly made his way over to us alongside Professors Snape and Weasley.

"Clove are you alright?" Asked a concerned Snape after quenching Rosie's fire.

"I expected better of you three. I saw the three of you attacking the Slytherins." Potter yelled.

"Only because of what Hayley said." I say.

"I don't care about that. And you and Rosie didn't just use your wand against them; you used your elemental powers against them too. Do you know how serious this is?" Potter said.

"It was my entire fault. Don't blame Alice and Kat." Rosie said.

"Regardless of what you say Branning we saw them attack the others." Snape's cruel voice said.  
"As punishment of using your Elemental powers against the students you both lose 50 points each and 20 from you too Alice for using your magic against them too." Potter said.

"But Professor that's 120 points from us. Please." I say.

"It is as much as you three deserve. I will arrange a detention for you three. Might I add Clove because of your despicable taunting you will have a detention too and 30 points from Slytherin too." Potter says.

And with that he and Snape leave the grounds leaving me, Rosie and Alice guilt stricken.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I am so ashamed. I swear now that I have school holidays. I'll shall update more frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Everyone now hated me, Rosie and Alice. Everyone was anticipating Slytherin getting beat for the House championship for the first time in 8 years but because of us that wasn't going to happen. The Gryffindor lead over Slytherin had been diminished. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and of course Gryffindors hated us because they couldn't see Slytherin beat because of us. However the Slytherins were overjoyed and thankful to us which hurt most of all. They only people who seemed to talk to us anymore were Riley and Danny and of course our brothers. Our brothers knew what happened 3 years ago so they understood the problem but they slightly distance themselves nevertheless. Danny and Riley understood as well and were the only ones really who had completely stood by us. Rosie was the one with most of the guilt and blame. I hated those who gave Rosie a hard time because they hadn't understood properly about why Hayley's words hurt so much to her. On top of this our parents had written to us about how ashamed of us they because of what we did. We were in enormous trouble from them as well.

I felt so guilty of what had happened. I swore I wouldn't go looking into the feather because I'm just going to get into more trouble. I brought so much dishonour to Gryffindor house that I had offered to resign as seeker for our house team. Cody however explained to her that if you really wanted to earn back those points I have to play my hardest and win the next match. The chasers weren't helping as they referred to me as Evans with a cold, venomous voice. Only the twins seem to actually want me on the team but even so whenever they spoke my name their voices cracked. Alice was probably having the hardest time not because she was taunted the most but because she couldn't handle it like Rosie and I could.

Exams weren't far away. Everyone was constantly studying for them and despite the hard and exhausting work it sometimes kept my mind of things which was always a good thing.

After walking back from quidditch practise I heard a disturbance in Starr's office.

"Please I beg of you, don't do it again." Starr pleaded before running out of her office with a pain stricken face. I looked into her office to find it empty. I was going to further investigate Starr but I reminded myself this will only end losing more points for my house but I was ready to gamble all the gold in my family's Gringgotts vault (which was quite a lot considering both my parents had come from wealthy families and were well-paid aurors) that Snape was threatening Starr who seem to have finally given in to telling Snape about her protective spells.  
I rush to the Gryffindor common room to find Rosie and Danny in a competitive game of Wizard's chess with Riley watching the match. The three of them greeted and asked how practise fully knowing how bad the team treated me.

"Never mind Quidditch listen to what I overheard." I say telling them about overhearing Starr.

"Oh no. But even if Starr's given in there's still the spirits." Rosie exclaimed.

"But maybe Snape found out how to get past them without Rudalla telling her how to get passed them." Riley said.

"Yeah if we as students can even find out that the spirits were here to guard the feather than Snape as a teacher can find out how to get past spirits." Danny said.

"I think we should tell this to McGonagall. She'll know what to do. If anyone can protect the feather it's her. We should have gone to her the minute we rain into the spirits." Rosie said.

"It's no use. We have no proof that Snape is after the feather. Starr won't back us up and she's probably the only other person that knows Snape's after the feather. It's no secret that we hate Snape, McGonagall will just think that we made this up as a plot against Snape to get fired. It's our word against hers. And we're going to have to explain how we found out about the spirits and the feather in the first place. We can't risk losing any more points for Gryffindor. We should have just dropped it like Rudalla told us." I say.

The three of them murmured in agreement and pulled out their homework to do it.

…

On Friday morning an owl delivered me a letter. At first I thought it was another letter from mum and dad about how much trouble I was in but it was a letter from Professor Potter telling us the details of our detention.

_You will serve your detention at 10:30 tonight._

_Meet Mr Filch in the Great Hall who will take you to where you'll be serving your detention._

_ Prof. H. Potter_

I look over to see Rosie and Alice have gotten the same letter too. Over at the Slytherin table I see Hayley has one too. If there was anything good about this detention it would be Hayley got it too.

So at 10:20 Rosie, Alice and I made our way to the Great Hall. We reach there to find Filch creepily grinning with Hayley next to him looking very uncomfortable to my delight.

"It says here Rudalla will be taking you four out in the forbidden forest for your detention." Filch informs us.

Well that's not too bad. Rudalla will be with us and Hayley won't dare taunt us with her with us. But still I shudder at the thought of the nightmarish experience we are sure to have in the forest.

Filch leads us down to Rudalla's cabin on the edge of the forest.

"Have a horrible time." Filch says as he drops us of and makes his way up to the castle.

Just then Rudalla emerges from cabin with her rather large cat about the size or a small wolf that was named Raid.

"Now you four better listen up. What we will be doing is potentially dangerous so you guys should be careful." Rudalla tells us. She continues "Now do you remember those spirits that were at Hogwarts during Halloween? Well we think we may have some rogue spirits in the forest that seemed to be feasting off the life forces in the forest."

I look at Rosie and I can tell she is thinking of the same thing I'm thinking of. How can something feed of a life force? I take a peek further into the forest. And I see a horrible site. Blackened, dead trees are everywhere. While the outside looks normal the inside looks like a giant bushfire has raged through it except the damage would be nowhere near as bad as what the spirits have done. I can see some of the forest's animals looking scared. Poor creatures. Their homes have been destroyed. Oh if Danny could see the forest now. Being the Earth Guard and all he isn't exactly okay with a forest being so severely damaged like this.

Next to me I hear a whimper from Alice as she looked at the inside of the forest. Rosie looks horrified. Rudalla's usual jolly expression on her face is instead replaced with one of sadness and under that sadness, anger at the things that did this. Even Hayley who really didn't care about these things, looks a little disgusted by what happened.

"I know it's horrible what they've done. They're like vampires except instead of sucking you blood they suck your life force. I've seen many spirits over the years but none like these." Rudalla says.

"They won't actually suck our life forces." Alice says trembling.

"Spirits won't go for humans. They enjoy the life forces of nature much more." Rudalla answers.

We start walking through the forest. We came a cross group of frightened tree nymphs who look like they're trying to rebuild their destroyed homes with their magic. I can't help but feel immensely sorry for them. I remember my mum telling me about my water healing powers. With water I can heal injured livings but with limitations and it's also very hard work. Healing their homes is going to drain part of my magic a lot but I still do it. I close my eyes and I visualise the tree nymphs happy in their forest homes which are completely healed. With my eyes still closed I use the water available to me and I start healing the tree. After about a minute I open eyes to find cheering tree nymphs dancing around their newly healed home. I smile to myself but when I turn I see the group looking at me intently. Rosie gives me a knowing smile, Alice an awed look, Rudalla a thankful nod and Hayley I just can't decipher what Hayley's expression was. Surprised maybe.

"Let's get a move on shall we." I say which gets everyone walking again but not before the tree nymphs thank me.

"I think we should split up. Rosie, Kat take Raid and go on further. Alice, Hayley stay with me. We'll inspect the damaged areas." Rudalla says suddenly. We all agree but Hayley who just gives us a surly look.

As we keeping walking the light from our lit wands grows fainter and fainter the further we walk until it's too small to give off enough light for us to see.

"I think we're getting closely to the spirits. They might be causing our magic not to work properly." Rosie says anxiously "Not matter I'll create a flame to give us some light."

And just like that she creates fire and holds like it was nothing. To anyone who hasn't known Rosie her whole life you'll be wondering why her hand is burning to crisp but to me it's perfectly normal. The fire illuminates the forest around us even better than our wands.

Thankful for the ability to see clearly, I see what must be the most disturbing image I seen in my life so far. Now that's saying something as I've seen Rosie go out of control too many times for comfort.

A figure rose. Fortunately the figure somehow didn't notice us….Yet. It seemed to have commanded a spirit to do something. I soon find out and started to drain the life force out of the tree. It was a horrifying image what it was supposed to do. It went over to a nearby tree, reached out its hands and started sucking the life force out of the tree. I watched as the tree blackened, withered and eventually died. The spirit however seemed to require more power, more strength and that was just horrific. Now remember how I said the figure hadn't seen us yet. Well now it did. The figure pointed at us then told something in another language I didn't now of but I got the gest which was get them.

"Run." Rosie screamed. I wanted to scream thank you captain obvious but I didn't as we were in a life or death situation and this could be the last time I see Rosie.

Now being Elemental could be really good in times like this. In situations like these our speed, endurance and our ability to scream as loud as we can, significantly increased. You see apparently situations like these were bound to come up for me. Just one of the perks of being an Elemental.

Thank god I have an amazing ability to scream really loud. After about fifteen minutes of us non-stop running a centaur came to our rescue holding a bow and arrow.

"Want in the world is with all the screaming." The centaur asked me. I merely pointed at the spirit that was making its way towards us.

" Oh not these things. They've destroyed half the forest. No matter." The centaur responded.

It took out its bow and arrow and started shooting the spirit and to my amazement and utter relief it seemed to wound the spirit which made no complete sense at all. It was a muggle weapon for goodness sake. How could it hurt a spirit?

As if the centaur was reading my thoughts it said "They're magically enhanced for situations like these."

There was barely any conscious thought running through me. Well one thought run through me. The centaur's fighting it. Maybe you should help him.

Fighting the spirit as a witch may not work but as an Elemental I wasn't completely useless. I started to shoot water at it. Attack after attack. Rosie came to her senses and started helping out by shooting fire at it. I looked at the centaur that was looking at us in awe as theoretically no one but the Moon spirit or Sun warrior could do what we did. Oh that's right I forget to mention that about us.

Eventually the spirit weakened significantly and with one final shot from the centaur it was sent running away from us and I had feeling it, nor the other spirits or their master would be bothering us or the forest for a while.

I smiled at Rosie in triumph and she did the same to me. Even Raid was meowing in success even though he didn't help out.

"Thank you for saving us." I say to centaur.

"No problem. Now you mind telling me where you guys got the ability to shoot water and fire after creating them for nothing." H asks.

"You see I'm the Sun warrior and she's the Moon Spirit." Rosie replies.

The centaur nods to our amulets the artefact of an Elemental.

"Can you tell me what your names are and why you two and that cat are doing hear at this hour." the centaur asked.

"Mine name is Rosie Branning and this is Katerina Evans. Rudalla we'll explain to you why we're here. She's around here somewhere"

"If you're with Rudalla then that's ok. And we'll find her soon. In the meantime come with me to my herd to get cleaned up and healed." The centaur says.

I look at myself and think I'm a mess. They're twigs in my hair, scratches everywhere on my body, my clothes are torn in several places and I'm bleeding quite a lot on my hand.

"Climb on my back. I'll take you to my herd. It's clear you two can't walk another step." The centaur says.

Until now I haven't noticed how much my feet were killing me. Well I had been running and fighting for my life the past half hour or so. I also didn't notice how drained I was of magic.

Rosie and I climbed on the centaur's back who starts walking immediately with Raid next to it.

"Can I ask you a question? "I ask the centaur

"Ask away."

"What is your name?"

"Chiron." He responds and I have a feeling I won't forget it.

The rest of the walk is silent except for Chiron's and Raid's steps.

As we reach there I notice among the 30 or so centaurs is a tall woman with two children next to her which could only be Rudalla, Alice and Hayley. Rosie and I both release a sigh of relief upon this sight.

"What is this act of carrying humans on your back Chiron?" A centaur says which cause an outbreak of whispers among the centaurs.

"Oh thank god you two are okay. We heard screaming….." Rudalla says.

Before we can respond to either the centaur or Rudalla, Chiron says "Please Ayden the two children are hurt from the fight with a spirit."

Another outbreak of whispers among the centaurs.

"You fought a spirit." Rudalla exclaims.

"Very well. They do seem pretty beat up and Rudalla told us your situation. Lidia and Isla clean the two children up. The rest of you are on guard for the spirits." The centaur named Ayden said who clearly seemed to be the herd leader.

At once two female centaurs came to us and started cleaning us up while the rest of the herd disbanded.

Rudalla came up to us and asked us to tell her everything. We left nothing out in a detailed explanation.

When we were finished telling Rudalla what happened the centaurs' also finished cleaning s up.

In reply to our story all Rudalla said is "I shouldn't have left you on your own I'm so ashamed" and "Chiron is a very brave centaur. I like him the most."

The trip out of the forest was silent and so was the walk up to the castle. By the time I got to my dormitory it was midnight.

As I slept nightmare plagued me of the spirit.


	16. Chapter 15

The next morning Rosie and I told Riley and Danny what happened in the forest. It's safe to say they were shocked. Danny was especially when hearing what had happened in the forest. That's the thing about being an Elemental. When your natural environment is under attack you feel hurt and very defensive about it. I feel the same way that Danny does now when I see polluted oceans. I also tell them the suspicions that have been at the back of my mind since we saw the figure. Suspicious that I haven't even told Rosie yet.

"I think the figure we saw was Snape." I say. Now that shocked everyone.

"Kat I know she's bad and all but do you really think she's that evil to use the spirits that way." Rosie says.

"Look it all fits. Snape tried to get in the bathroom where the spirits are guarding the feather on the same night rogue spirits were let loose in Hogwarts. Now someone is commanding spirits to suck the life force out of forest. It isn't a coincidence. We know she's wants the feather?" I say.

"But this. Kat it's too evil even for her." Riley says.

"She did try to kill me remember." I reply.

"Either way we have no proof it was Snape in the forest. For now just forget the forest. Anyway we have more pressing issues. Like how are we going to pass those stupid exams?" Danny says.

In the end I agree to forget the forest and drop my suspicions on Snape. Besides Danny's right I have to concentrate on passing my exams if I'm going to go on to my second year. In my defence though it's hard to focus on my studies when I have expect spirits to come out of nowhere or some master plan Snape created to get me killed happens.

Luckily I managed to get through all my theory and practical exams (though I'll never recover from the feeling I got from doing Snape's exam) though I'm not just sure how I did it. It just seems a blur to me.

What was weirder is my star-shaped scar on my neck sometimes seemed to hurt. Don't ask me how or why. It really shouldn't hurt as it is a "birth mark" as my parents like to call it. What was weirder was that I had nightmares but of deadly flashing light and screams. Just whose screams I haven't figured out yet? But they seem familiar which makes me feel worst.

A thought came to me while the four of us were sitting in the common room relaxing. I told them the thought.

"If Snape could control the spirits from the forest then why not can't she control the spirits in the bathroom?" I say

"I thought you said you forget about that. We don't even know if Snape was in the forest." Riley told me.

"No she's right Peeta. I should have known. The spirit gash that Snape had wasn't from getting wounded by the spirits. It was because she tried to control the spirits." Rosie said.

My whole body feels with dread.

"Oh no. You can't be serious." Danny says.

"I should have known. The spirits in the bathroom were tamed. Tamed spirits don't usually attack you. Unless you try to make them your own. You see a spirit is very loyal to its master until their master dies. If someone else tries to control them they have an auto-defensive mode which is the only way the spirit could hurt Snape like that." Rosie explained. "If Snape could control rogue spirits that suck life forces out of nature than controlling a tame spirit should be a piece of cake for her."

"We have to tell McGonagall now. She'll stop Snape and put him in Azkaban by morning." Danny said.

We immediately started to run towards McGonagall's office when Professor Potter caught us.

"Where are you four running to?" He asked.

"When need to tell Professor McGonagall something. It's about the feather and the spirits." Riley tells him.

"How do you know about those things? Anyway you're going to have to wait till morning as Professor McGonagall is at the ministry at the moment. Anything you want to tell the Headmistress just tell me. I'll pass on the message." He said.

I look at the others and they nod in agreement to tell the Professor.

"Professor we think Professor Snape's after the feather." Danny explains

"What rubbish is this?" Potter says.

"It's true. Just let us explain." Rosie says.

"No nonsense please. You're just going to lose more points for Gryffindor."

"This is more important than school. This is a life or death situation. Especially for the four of us. Snape already tried to kill Kat at her quidditch match. If she gets the feather she could do a whole lot worse." Riley says defending us.

"Look I don't know why you would ever think these things but honestly. This has got to stop. Please or I'll be forced to take points off my own house." He says. We drop the argument and he briskly walks away.

I just can't believe it. My favourite professor by far wouldn't listen to us.

"I guess we're just going to have to take matters in our own hands." I announce. For a split second I think they're going to argue against me but instead they just murmur in agreement.

"If we're going to get anywhere we're going to have to take a trip to the bathroom." Danny says. And so we do.

We run inside the bathroom to find some agitated spirits. It's only then do I realise something.

"Um guys does anyone have any idea how to get pass the things." I say.

Rosie and Danny look at me horror stricken and when I look back at the exit it's blocked.

"Light." Riley says.

"Light what does light have to do with anything?" Danny yells.

"It's how we get pass them. Rosie create a light in the back corner. The spirits will be attracted to it. Once they're far away enough sprint to the door they've been guarding. I'm guessing the door we'll lead us to the feather." Riley explains.

No one questions this. I don't even stop to wonder how he knows this. Rosie creates the light and just like Riley claimed they're attracted to it. Just like flies. As soon as they're far away enough we sprint to the door. We find it's a passageway, like a mini tunnel.

We walk silently for the first few minutes. No one mentions the spirits until Rosie speaks.

"Riley how in the world did you know what to do. And why didn't you tell us this before. And what I really don't get is why the spirits in the forest weren't attracted to light like they were." Rosie asked.

"I guess while we were all freaking out I was racking my brain for some ideas and I remember something I had read about how tame spirits are attracted to light." He answers.

"And where did you read that. "I ask

"My dad has an enormous library. Just ask Danny." he says.

"It's true but I don't know why you read any of those books. You said it yourself you never understood how your dad read those books. It was like studying for a test that doesn't exist." Danny interrupts.

"Well do you remember the spirit attack 4 years ago?" Riley says.

"No." Danny and I said at the same time while Rosie again at the same time said" Yes."

"Well there was an attack on a muggle village on Halloween. The muggles all thought the spirits were just a trick. Well it got me interested mostly cause I was bored as Danny was with his family on a holiday so basically there was nothing for me to do. Anyway I remember seeing my dad with a book about spirits and so I found the book and read it. It was boring and I don't remember anything but the fact that tame spirits are attracted to light. And the reason why the spirits in the forest and on Halloween weren't attracted to light was because they weren't tame they were rogue." He explains.

"Well that would have been nice to know. SO WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU NOT TELL US THIS BEFORE?" Rosie yelled.

But before Peeta could answer back I didn't feel the ground beneath my feet. All I could feel was a strange falling sensation. Danny seems to notice this too because he yells "Oh my God were falling. This is it were going to die. Why there so many things I haven't done."

Rosie and I were thinking along the same lines as we were also screaming "We're going to die." And "ahhhhhhhh."

"Guys calm down." Riley yells.

"How can we calm down" I start to yell but before I can finish the free falling stops. Well at least we're not going so fast but we're still falling. It's like gravity has stopped. I realise that Riley created a force field around. Like a bubble. Thank god we have the air nomad here otherwise we would still be falling to our deaths. I guess his powers to manipulate air and I guess places above the ground in general are very useful.

I realise Danny still screaming and nothing we can do will stop him from yelling "I'm going to die." And again "ahhhhhh."

Suddenly we hit the ground and I've never been happier to be on it. Danny has finally stopped yelling. Although he does keep saying "I love you ground. Let's never part again."

Rosie and Riley however are in argument.

"We could have died. Oh my god." Rosie said.

"Are you kidding me that was awesome." Riley responded.

"Awesome. Are you out of your mind. We could have died." Rosie replied.

Danny finally got up and went to join the argument agreeing with Rosie about how Riley was mental. I too would have joined the argument against Riley if I had not noticed what the others didn't.

"Guys can you shut up and look around you." I yell above their yelling.

We had fallen into a mini jungle. In front of us were 4 paths which one was sure to let us pass into the next passageway getting us closer to the feather.

"There are four paths. One we lead us closer to the feather." Rosie said echoing my thoughts. "The question is which one."

I studied each of the four paths. The first one from the left was like an overgrown hedge. You wouldn't know where you were going and what was hiding, waiting to get you. The next was relatively clear but you could sense the unwanted animals lurking. The third path was easily the best looking choice. It was wide, happy looking with no sense of nightmarish creatures. It looked like a jungle on Paradise Island. Now the fourth easily the creepiest and dead looking. It was very narrow and small. It could easily make a claustrophobic person go mad.

"I vote we go to this one." Riley says pointing to the Paradise looking one.

"No I think we should go through this one." Danny says pointing to the narrow one.

"Are you mental? I mean look at it." Riley exclaimed.

"You're calling me mental. Says the person who thought the fall was "awesome". Look trust me on this one. I know forests. In fact I know nature in general."

"But come on look at it." Riley said.

"Let's vote. All in favour of taking the path that the guy who actually knows nature raise your hand." Danny says while raising his hand while Rosie and I do the same."

"Now all in favour of choosing the path in which the nutcase who liked the fall chose raise your hand." Danny said.

"Fine since it's a majority vote anyway we'll take your path." Riley says. "But if we die this is on you."

"I'll take the lead." Rosie said who I think was slightly amused between the two of them.

I went after her with Riley following closely behind and Danny at the back. It was a tight fit through the path but with no dangers unless you count Riley tripping over countless of vines. After about 7 minutes of walking we reach the end. We see a door which is our ticket out of this hell jungle. But just before we make it there we are I intercepted by this giant plant thingy, monster.

"Before I comprehend what the hell is going on Danny yells "Go on I got this. I'll distract long enough for you guys to get through the door."

Before we can even argue against his stupidity He yells "I got this. This is my areas of expertise. I mean Herbology is my best subject and clearly Professor Sprout did this as her part in protecting the feather."

Before we can respond Riley says "Trust him he's got this." While pulling Rosie and me towards the door.

"You're going to leave your best friend." I tell Riley.

"Trust me I know Danny better than anybody else. He's got this."

Rosie and I finally agree and we make it through the door.

The three of us walk into a room of who know how many balls which are all frozen in mid-air. The room is very high and at the ceiling is the door, lying flat. How the heck we're supposed to get there I have no idea.

Riley and Rosie noticed the door to.

"This is obviously Flitwick's spell. He charmed the balls to keep freeze like this. We obviously have to jump from one ball to another, going higher as we go to get to the door at the very top. But that it is incredibly difficult. I mean the must be a path to the top but that could take ages to find." Rosie says.

"What if I could tell you there is an easy way." Riley says.

"I would say let's do as I have no idea what Rosie wants us to do." I say.

"Look if you would to use magic to move the balls were you want you couldn't as nearly all these balls have a limited area of range in which someone can move them. We'll all accept one." He says.

"Well that is a genius plan except 1: we don't know how to do a spell like that and 2: HOW DO WE FIND WHICH BALL TO GO ON. DO YOU NOT SEE HOW MANY BALLS THERE ARE?" I yell.

"Leave the spell to me. I'll use my air powers to manipulate the wind to move you and as for the ball you're looking for something very small and lightweight." He explains.

"You mean something like that." I point to a ball about the size of a beach ball that was easily one of the smallest balls and couldn't hold more than 5 kilograms ( **A/N SORRY DON'T KNOW THE CONVERSION FOR 5 KG TO POUNDS SORRY.) **

"Well that looks about right." Riley said.

Rosie and I look at him like he needs to go to a mental hospital.

"You're kidding right. Have you lost your mind?" Rosie bellows.

"Trust me like you trusted Danny." He says.

"Well unlike Danny I'm starting to think you have lost your sense of what's safe and not safe." I say.

"Look trust me ok. You two hold on to the ball and leave me to do the rest." He says.

"Wait aren't you coming to?" I ask.

"Yeah about that. You see the ball doesn't hold more than two people and after I have moved the ball to the top I won't have enough energy to move it back down again and back up again. After you and Rosie go through the door I'll go back to Danny." He explains.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now then." Rosie says.

"Yeah bye then blonde." I say.

"Blonde?" he asks.

"Yeah it's my new nickname for you cause of your blond hair."

"Before school started Kat used to have a nickname for everybody except mine and her parents. I was fireball and her brother was big brother of big nuisance." Rosie explained.

"Yeah I guess I sort of stop the nickname thingy. But if I make it out of this alive I solemnly swear to do the nickname thing again." I say.

"Well I guess I am now nicknamed by you blonde. Bye then." He agrees.

Rosie and I somehow get a good position on the ball and we hold on tightly.

Riley focusing all his energy pulls the ball straight up to the door. Rosie opens it and we climb through it waving one last time to Riley as we step into a room. The door suddenly vanished and we were in a room with no way out. Before I start to panic Rosie goes over to the table in the centre of the room. On the table were two cauldrons and several potion ingredients and a piece of paper which read:

_To go onto the feather there is only one way. _

_You have to get through the purple wall_

_Create a potion to allow you to wall through walls _

_With these ingredients you can either make a potion:_

_To walk through the purple wall_

_To find the door in which you came and to go back through it_

_But beware you can also make a potion that will kill you_

_Remember the amount of each potion is only to be consumed by one_

"We'll never figured this out." I say.

"Are you kidding this is the easiest thing we have done so far. Leave this to me. We're going to have to make two potions. One for going back the way we came and the other is to go on to find the feather through the purple wall since there is only enough for one person to drink. Just sit tight and let me do this." She explains.

And she does. She makes the two potions in less than ten minutes. Have I ever truly thanked Rosie for her superior intellect. She hands me one potion and holds on for herself.

"Ok the potion you have we let you go through the wall. The one I have we let me go back to Riley and Danny." She says.

"Wait your telling me to go on. But you're easily better at me than magic." I say.

"Yes at books and smarts but you're braver than me and your better at defending yourself and doing these types of things trust me on this okay." She says.

I realise that this is third time today one of my friends told me to trust them and like I trusted Riley and Danny I trust Rosie. I nod in agreement.

"Then I guess I'll see you soon fireball." I say.

"You too Kat fish." I smile at her old nickname for me. I hug her goodbye and drink the potion. I walk through the wall not looking back.

But what I found isn't Snape. But someone everyone forget about.


	17. IMPORTANT AN

**Very Important A/N: Must Read**

**Sorry this is not an update but it is very important that you read it. As I have said in the summary I will be making a new story with the same basic properties but changing most of it. I wasn't happy with the story but this one I will try my best to make it good. It will be called The elemental and the unquiet sprits. It will be made before 20/4/13.**


End file.
